Uniendo Corazones
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Mi primer fanfic! Todos con un Amor que revelar, todos con un gran sentimiento hacia sus Amigos y sus personas Amadas. Atencion: Cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Preparandose para El Regreso

Este mi primer fanfic, después de tanto esfuerzo, todos con un amor que revelar, todos con un gran sentimiento hacia sus amigos y sus personas amadas.

Atención, parejas incluidas: Taiora, Mishiro, Takari y muchas mas.

En este primer capitulo tratara sobre como se preparan todos para la llegada de Sora, habrá bastante de flash backs, diciendo las personas por las que se sienten atraídas cada personaje, a excepción de algunos que aun no encuentran el amor, y al mismo tiempo algunos aman a alguien equivocado.

**Uniendo Corazones. **

**Cap. 1: **Preparándose para el Regreso

En un amplio departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, se encontraba un joven apuesto de alborotada cabellera color marrón y ojos color chocolate (**Taichi Yagami**) de 17 años, se encontraba sentado junto a su hermana menor (**Hikari Yagami**) de 14 años, cabello castaño y ojos de tono rojizo que miraban con interrogación al mayor:

-Taichi: ¿qué sucede Hikari?- dijo volteando a ver a su hermana

-Hikari: ¿en quien piensas?- ante la pregunta inesperada Taichi se sonrojo.- ¿en ella verdad?

-Taichi: ¿y como no? ¡LA AMO!

-Hikari: no te preocupes para mañana ya estará con nosotros

-Taichi: ¿y si se retrasa el vuelo?

-Hikari: ella te prometio regresar mañana, y ella no es el tipo de personas que rompen promesas.

-Taichi: si, aun recuerdo el día en que se marcho a estudiar a Italia

FLASH BACK 

-Taichi: pero... no puedes irte ¿qué haré, es decir, que haremos sin ti?- miraba con pesar a una pelirroja de ojos rojizos mientras sostenía sus manos (**Sora Takenouchi**)

-Sora: Tai, estarán bien sin mi, solo serán unos meses

-Taichi: que resulta que juntos forman 1 año

-Sora: no me van a perder, seré la misma de siempre, solo será 1 año, no es mucho, fue casi el tiempo que nos alejamos de Mimi.

-Taichi: pero...

-Sora: ¿pero que?- Sora se empezó a sonrojar al sentir que su amigo comenzaba a acariciar sus manos.

-Taichi: pero... ¿qué haré... sin... ti, Prácticamente, ... te necesito... estaré bastante solo, y nadie puede llenar el vacío de mi mejor amiga- cuando termino de decir esto beso tiernamente las manos de Sora.

-Sora: (ruborizada) no Tai, tu sabes que eres el mas fuerte de todos, y por nada del mundo voy a cambiar a mi mejor amigo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Taichi: tal vez sea él mas fuerte, pero si se trata de alejarnos de ti, soy el mas débil

-Sora: yo te prometo, que este mismo día, en 1 año, me veras venir y tu serás al primero al que le de mi abrazo.

-Taichi: ¿es una promesa?- dijo alzando su dedo meñique, era así como acostumbraba cerrar sus promesas con la pelirroja.

-Sora: claro que si- y respondió al juramento.

-Taichi: no la puedes romper- dijo bajando la cabeza ya que unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

-Sora: oh Tai! A ti es al que mas voy a extrañar, no hay duda- y abrazo a su amigo al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer lagrimas sin control por sus mejillas.

-Taichi: no Sora, no llores- y seco sus lagrimas y luego las que aun quedaban en las mejillas de Sora- no querrás llegar llorando a Italia, se te correrá el maquillaje.- Sora negó con la cabeza- entonces, andando, que yo estaré aquí cuando regreses para recibir ese abrazo- y la abrazo nuevamente, luego Sora se despidió del resto de sus amigos y se fue, pero no sin antes darle un ultimo abrazo a su mejor amigo Taichi, quien le murmuro tiernamente al oído: no me olvides Sora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-Hikari: no te atormentes con recuerdos, mañana será un nuevo día- ''_mañana''_ Taichi sintió una punzada en la cabeza con tan solo escuchar esa palabra.- y quien sabe, quizás la moda italiana le haya ayudado a estar más hermosa.

-Taichi: es imposible que pueda ser aun más hermosa

-Hikari: ¿y que opina él, del regreso de Sora?- en ese instante, Taichi abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos, sabia perfectamente a quien se refería Hikari al mencionar a ''el'' : alto, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y brillantes, cabello rubio y algo largo y era el, quien también estaba enamorado de Sora, y para acabar la mala suerte de Taichi, el era su mejor amigo (**Yamato Ishida**), le daba pánico el solo pensar que el y Sora podrían terminar juntos, prácticamente pensaba: _¿cómo compararme yo con el gran Yamato Ishida?_

-Hikari: ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-Taichi: ¿y como decircelo?- dijo tratando de controlar su tono de voz- si se lo digo, no dudo que se adelante a declararle su amor a Sora, y después no podré hacer nada para separarlos, ¿quién demonios soy yo para compararme con Yamato Ishida?

-Hikari: eres el segundo chico mas lindo de toda la preparatoria de Odaiba y el mejor amigo de Sora Takenouchi, definitivamente, pienso que tienes la ventaja.

-Taichi: de todos modos dudo que no lo sepa, ni siquiera tuve que decírtelo a ti, para que lo supieras.

-Hikari: era obvio, si debíamos unir parejas, por ley tu y Sora debían estar juntos.

-Taichi: me sorprende que ella no lo haya notado.

-Hikari: sin contar las beses fallidas que intentaste besarla.

-Taichi: desde los 11 años (se sonrojo al recordarlo), pero estoy seguro que ella trato de besarme a mi por lo menos una vez.

-Hikari: no inventes, Sora no es así, ¿sabias que ni siquiera la han dado su primer beso, es decir, con todos los chicos que están tras Sora, por lo menos debía tener su primer beso, ¿no crees?

-Taichi: (sonrojado) créeme que ya lo tiene

FLASH BACK 

-Taichi: Por favor Sora, pídeme lo que quieras, pero no llores mas- decía un Taichi de 11 años mientras abrazaba a Sora con gran fuerza, mientras ella soltaba incontenibles lagrimas contra el hombro del Yagami.

-Sora: no puedo Taichi, mi madre esta muy grave en el hospital, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione?

-Taichi: se va a poner bien, tu escuchaste al doctor, después de la operación tu madre no tendrá mas problemas de salud en mucho tiempo.

-Sora: ¿qué pasara si la operación no sale bien?

-Taichi: no te atrevas a hablar así- dijo Taichi rompiendo el abrazo y tomando a Sora por los hombros obligándola a mirar directo a sus ojos- no hay que pensar en cosas negativas, pero si algo llegase a pasar, yo estaré ahí contigo, para cuando me necesites, nunca te voy a dejar sola- de los ojos de la pelirroja ya no salían mas lagrimas, sin embargo, sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojizo al notar la poca distancia que tenían sus labios de los del chico, Taichi, al notar la expresión de su amiga, se sonrojo al mismo tono.

-Sora: gracias- de sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa- si, se que siempre estarás conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, y yo también estaré siempre contigo, por eso somos los mejores amigos.

-Taichi: si, Sora, nunca nos vamos a separar... a menos que tu lo decidieras.

-Sora: no, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, míranos ahora- sin dejar contener las ganas, Taichi tomo en sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja, acaricio suavemente sus labios y luego los aprisiono contra los suyos, duraron así por poco tiempo, y cuando se separaron, el rubor en las mejillas de ambos se hizo presente.

-Sora: creo... que ya debo... irme a casa... papa, me llevara al hospital donde esta mama.

-Taichi: si... yo también... ya me tengo que ir... hasta mañana- dijo para salir corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-Hikari: ¿tu?

-Taichi: no, para nada, ella me lo dijo, pero no me atreví a preguntar quien fue.

-Hikari: ah, bien

-Taichi: y ¿por qué estaría mal que aun no le dieran el primer beso, ¿no me digas que mi dulce, tierna, linda, sensible, pequeña y VIRGEN hermanita ya tuvo su primer beso?- dijo recalcando cada uno de los adjetivos, le daba cólera pensar que su hermana, ya tenia bastantes chicos tras ella, y no precisamente porque fuera la niña mas amigable de la ciudad.

FLASH BACK 

-Hikari: ¿a dónde vamos T.K?- iba caminando con los ojos vendados mientras un chico rubio de ojos azules la encaminaba (**Takeru Takaishi**)

-Takeru: ya veras, te va gustar lo prometo

-Hikari: mas te vale, tuve que cancelar mis planes con mis amigas

-Takeru: no tenias que hacerlo, pudiste decirme que no

-Hikari: te lo dije, pero te me arrodillaste y pusiste esa cara de cachorro que no resisto.

-Takeru: (soltó una risita) pues no tienes que sufrir mas, llegamos- y le retiro la venda delicadamente de los ojos de Hikari y esta se encontró con un delicioso paisaje, había arboles de cerezo por doquier y con la suave brisa se desprendían algunos pétalos y frente a ellos un pequeño pero precioso lago, y todo esto alumbrado con el atardecer.

-Hikari: Takeru... esto es... bellísimo

-Takeru: no tanto como tu- poniéndose frente a ella- Hikari, debo decirte- callo hasta tener sus labios junto la oreja de Hikari- que me has hipnotizado, no se como, pero desde el primer instante que te vi me sentí hechizado pero me alegra que lo hallas hecho, porque gracias a ti, he conocido el amor, TE AMO, Hikari Yagami.

-Hikai: y yo aun mas Takeru- y todo lo demás que pudieron haberse dicho, lo demostraron con un largo y cálido beso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-Hikari: ¿en que te afectaría?

-Taichi: en que perdería tiempo rompiéndole la cara al desgraciado.

-Hikari: ay por favor, le quitas la diversión a mi vida oniichan

-Taichi: ese es mi trabajo

-Hikari: si ya lo tuve, y ni creas que te voy a dar el lujo de saber quien fue.- Taichi solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y apretó los puños.

-Taichi: como sea, necesito que me acompañes a recoger algo al centro comercial.

-Hikari: claro oniichan

-Yamato: ¿cómo me veo?

-Takeru: ¿te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo hermanos?

-Yamato: ahh, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de ponerme esto- dijo señalando su atuendo y mirando a una chica: alta, delgada, de cabello rosado con estrellas que llamaba bastante la atención y ojos color miel, quien había sido la responsable de la ropa de Yamato. (**Mimi Tachikawa**).

-Mimi: pero si se te ve genial

-Yamato: ¡¡¡BROMEAS! ¿cierto? Si tiene que ser una broma, mírame, parezco afeminado- dijo señalando nuevamente su: camisa rosada, pantalón fiusha y zapatos blancos.

-Mimi: no, el rosado es bellísimo

-Yamato: dilo por ti

-Takeru: ¿por qué no simplemente usas la camisa que te regalo Sora?

-Yamato: buena idea- después salió de los vestidores ya con su ropa normal.

-Mimi: ¿para eso querías ropa nueva, ¿Para el regreso de Sora?- decía enfadada ya que ella se sentía enamorada de Yamato.

-Yamato: ¿obvio no, ¿para que mas querría ropa nueva?

-Mimi: no se, tal vez para salir con alguien- dijo enviándole una mirada de picardía- claro, no Sora.

-Yamato: a la única que quiero es a Sora

-Mimi: ¿y desde cuando te gusta?- dijo con un tono de enfado y poniéndose firme, frente al muchacho.

-Yamato: desde que la perdí- decía tratando de esquivar a Tachikawa, pero por razones obvias, esta no lo dejaba pasar.

-Mimi: ¿y cuando la tuviste?- Yamato callo unos segundos, para pensar tal vez.

-Yamato: sabes bien que Sora se muere por mi.

-Mimi: por supuesto, tanto le desagradas que con tan solo verte, se muere.

-Yamato: no seas sarcástica, le gusto a Sora, ella me gusta, fin de la discusión.

-Mimi: no, no es el fin porque ella quiere a Taichi- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, opto por dejar pasar a Yamato.

-Yamato: ay por favor, admítelo, Taichi no me llega ni a los talones

-Mimi: si claro- dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

-Yamato: bien dicho

-Mimi: ¡¡¡¡¡SI CLARO QUE NO!

-Takeru: ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos?

-Mimi: si, y no preocupen me iré en taxi

-Yamato: pues mejor para nosotros- al voltear con su hermano menor este solo le negó con la cabeza, como signo de desaprobación.

-Mimi: ash, que estúpido, no puedo creer que me guste ¡auch!- dijo golpeando a alguien con tanta fuerza que esta callo al suelo- ¿por qué no se fija? Oh, eres tu, lo siento- frente a ella se encontraba una joven alta de cabellos lila largos, y frente a sus ojos color ámbar unos anteojos que no se le veían nada mal. (**Miyako Inoue**) y junto a ella un joven de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo tono (**Ken Ichijouji**).

-Ken: en realidad, fui yo el que tuvo la culpa- dijo ayudando a levantarse a la joven- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mimi: algo, ¿y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

-Miyako: comprábamos unos regalos para Sora- dijo mostrando las bolsas de ambos.

-Ken: si, pues mañana regresa.

-Mimi: ni me la recuerden

-Ken: ¿ocurre algo?

-Mimi: esque pelee con Matty por su culpa

-Ken: ¿Matty?- al decir eso en tono de burla solo recibió un codazo departe de Miyako.

-Miyako: descuida Mimi, veras que pronto descubrirá que a quien quiere es a ti- dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amiga- ten fe

-Mimi: de todos modos creo que ya no me gusta

-Ken: cuando lo tengas enfrente dirás todo lo contrario

-Mimi: como sea, ¿puedo acompañarlos? Digan que si

-Ken: si- al instante que esas 2 letras salieron de su boca, Mimi lo tomo fuerte del brazo.

-Miyako: (quedando algo apartada de los 2) claro, no me molesta para nada- dijo con sarcasmo, al parecer molesta por el secuestro de su compañero.

A unas 10 tiendas de distancia, se encontraban 5 personas muy bien conocidas por los antiguos 3, 2 ya mencionados, Taichi y Hikari Yagami, junto con ellos había un joven alto (al parecer mayor que ellos) blanco de cabello azulado y al parecer un poco largo y sus ojos obscuros escondidos tras unos anteojos. (**Jyou Kido**). Otro, era pelirrojo y con ojos negro profundo, quien llevaba una mochila con una labtob dentro (**Koushiro Izzumi**) y el ultimo, el mas joven de los varones con cabello marrón y tan alborotado como el de Tai. (**Daisuke Motomiya**)

-Koushiro: haber Tai, ¿qué falta, ya todos tenemos el regalo de Sora, uno por persona.

-Jyou: si, además, yo tengo que estudiar para un examen importante

-Daisuke: y yo tenia que ayudar a mi hermana en el restaurante, me matara si no voy.

-Taichi: ¿y yo que, ¿compre algo invisible o algo, claro lo invisible le quedara perfecto a Sora

-Hikari: aun tiene que recoger su regalo

-Jyou: miren- dijo señalando al pasillo que estaba a su izquierda- ¿no son Ken, Miyako y Mimi?

-Hikari: ¿no esta Takeru?- Taichi le mando una especie de mirada asesina hacia su hermana, se había vuelto demasiado sobre protector desde que empezaron esas continuas visitas de Takeru a su casa, por trabajos, por hablar o por un: ''solo pasaba por aquí'', que duraban todo el día en el cuarto de Hikari-chan.

-Koushiro: creo que no

-Daisuke: ¡¡¡hey por aquí!- dijo agitando sus manos en el aire para lograr ser visto por los tres mencionados.

-Miyako: miren- señalando a los 5- son los chicos

-Ken: y Kari

-Miyako: si, oops lo siento

-Mimi: hola chicos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Taichi: comprando regalos para Sora

-Mimi: grrrrr- gruño enfadada- rayos, ¡¡¡¿qué demonios tiene Sora!

-Taichi: ella lo tiene todo- dijo poniendo cara como de enamorado (N/A: como cuando salía Daisuke en la caricatura con ojos de corazones)

-Mimi: ahora resulta que a todos les gusta Sora

-Taichi: ¿es verdad?- dijo susurrando para los varones presentes.

-Mimi: estaba siendo sarcástica inútil

-Taichi: ahora me insultas.

-Koushiro: ya tranquila Mimi, ¿qué fue lo que paso con Sora, creíamos que era tu mejor amiga

-Mimi: porque Matty esta enamorado de ella

-Todos menos Ken y Miyako: ¿Matty?

-Mimi: ¡¡¡¡si! Ya basta, como sea, se supone que Yamato es para MI

-Ken: (susurrando) que terca eres

-Mimi: ¡¡¡¡¡queeeeee!

-Ken: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que eres muy tercaaaaa!- oh el joven era muy valiente para responderle así a Mimi enfadada, o quería morir joven :P

-Mimi: (tomando a Ken por el cuello) me vuelves a decir así y...

-¿: hola chicos!- dijo a sus espaldas una chica de pelo castaño con ojos color chocolate, tenia una voz que desesperaba a cualquiera, pero aun así les encantaba recibiría (**Jun Motomiya**)

-Mimi: NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO

-Jun: oops, mal momento para aparecer, alguien esta de malas- dijo en tono burlón la ultima frase.

-Mimi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!- al instante todos apretaron los labios para no emitir sonido alguno, (incluso los que solo pasaban al lado de ellos :D) –muy bien, ahora, voy a hablar, Matt, me dijo que a Sora era a la única chica que quería, y eso no lo acepto.

-Taichi: descuida, cuando Sora vea el regalo que le compre, no pensara nunca en ningún otro hombre que no sea yo.- dijo abriéndose paso entre todos, al llegar frente a Mimi, abrió una caja grande, con forma de corazón cubierta de terciopelo rojo, y lo que tenia dentro era un hermoso collar, con un asombroso dije, era un corazón de oro que tenia incrustados con pequeños pedazos de diamante el nombre de Sora.- me costo una fortuna, pero por dinero no me rendiré ante el amor de Sora.

-Mimi: Taichi esta divino- dijo tomando el dije en sus manos- ja, tienes razón, cualquier chica al ver esta cosa, se derretiría por el hombre que se lo regalo.- y regreso el collar a su estuche.

-Miyako: no todas somos superficiales

-Hikari: ¿te puedo preguntar algo Taichi?- este asintió- ¿de donde demonios sacaste eso?

-Taichi: te dije que tenia que recoger algo, lo encargue desde hace 3 meses.

-Jyou: es una pieza magnifica- se acomodo los lentes para verificar si veía bien el precioso regalo.

-Miyako: yo y Ken también le compramos unos regalos a Sora, ¿quieren verlos?

-Todos: claro

-Ken: aunque es obvio que el de Taichi se lleva el premio mayor- después de eso Ken y Miyako sacaron de sus bolsas un par de botas y un suéter, ambas cosas en color rosado.

-Mimi: apuesto a que le encantaran.- cada uno empezó a mostrar el regalo que tenían para su queridisima pelirroja, y en efecto, el de Taichi se llevo el mejor premio.

-Mimi: ¡y el primer lugar del mejor regalo para una amiga es...- dijo tomando una etiqueta como si leyera algo- Taichi Yagami!- levanto un poco brusco el brazo de su compañero al techo, para dar un poco mas de realismo a su ''actuación''.

-Taichi: ¡vaya, este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida!- comenzó a cubrirse la cara con sus manos como si estuviera llorando de la emoción- ¿nos vamos?

-Mimi: ¿no quieres ver tu premio?

-Daisuke: eso lo cambia todo, lo hubieras dicho antes y le regalo a Sora un auto ultimo modelo.

-Mimi: Taichi, tu premio es un vale por un lindo beso en la mejilla por la bellísima y admirada diseñadora de modas: SORA TAKENOUCHI

-Taichi: supongo que es lo mejor que me han dado

-Mimi: pasando a otra cosa, ¿soy la única que no tiene regalo?

-Hikari: tu, Takeru y Yamato

-Jun: ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Hikari: hoy en la tarde vendría con Takeru para comprar su regalo.

-Mimi: háblale para que venga ahora, así todos le ayudaremos a escoger

-Hikari esque... esta bien- dijo algo desilusionada por la fantástica tarde a solas, ''comprando'' con Takeru.

-Ken: descuida, yo lo llamo- enseguida tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear unos números.

-Takeru: ¿moshi, moshi?

-Ken: ¿Takeru?

-Takeru: hai, ¿quién es?

-Ken: soy yo, Ichijouji, te llamaba para comunicarte que...

-Takeru: deja las formalidades ¿quieres?

-Ken: como sea, veras, todos estamos en el centro comercial, y esperábamos que vinieras, para que pudieras comprar el regalo de Sora de una buena vez.

-Takeru: ah claro, Yamato y yo estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

-Ken: ¿en donde nos vemos?

-Takeru: ¿qué te parece la heladería?

-Ken: perfecto, aquí los esperamos.

-Takeru: hermano

-Yamato: ¿si?

-Takeru: de vuelta, tengo que regresar al centro comercial.

-Yamato: ¿se te olvido algo?

-Takeru: no, pero me están esperando, para comprarle mi regalo a Sora.

-Yamato: como digas- bruscamente cruzo con su auto hacia la calle en sentido contrario en la primera vuelta que vio.

-Ken: vienen para acá

-Hikari: ¡genial!- de inmediato Taichi la miro de forma... peculiar, definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de que ella y Takeru, pudieran tener una relación a sus espaldas.

-Mimi: ¿vienen?- recalco la ultima letra.

-Ken: emmm... si, Yamato, también vendrá

-Mimi: ¿QUÉ?- su grito hizo que nuevamente todas las personas a su alrededor, le prestaran toda su atención.

-Miyako: Mimi cálmate, ¿si?- la tomo por los hombros, no le gustaba que tantas miradas estuvieran posadas en ellos.

-Mimi: ¿cómo demonios me calmo si ese idiota viene para acá?

-Taichi: y eso que estabas enojada con Sora

-Mimi: como sea, estoy enojada con todos

-Miyako: ¿conmigo?

-Mimi: con todos los varones presentes.

-Koushiro: ¿y ahora?

-Jyou: si, ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver que Yamato quiera a Sora?- Tachikawa solo le respondió con una mirada, que si las miradas mataran, Jyou ya no viviría para contarlo.

-Mimi: ok, estoy enojada con Taichi Yagami

-Taichi: ¿por qué?

-Mimi: porque el collar no es para mi- dijo con cara de niña consentida.

-Taichi: píntate de rojo el cabello, y compórtate como la persona mas dulce y gentil del universo y tal vez te lo regalo, claro, con las complicaciones que tendrías que cambiarte el nombre.- todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Mimi: bien ¿y cuando llega ese... niño aquí?

-Ken: no me lo especifico, solo dijo que si lo esperábamos en la heladería.

-Daisuke: ¡si, helado!

-Jun: ni de broma, no para ti

-Daisuke: ¿qué, ¿por qué?

-Jun: te lo mereces por no cumplir tu promesa de ayudarme en el restaurante.- Daisuke solo volteo a ver al mayor Yagami, por su idea de los regalos, no había cumplido su promesa.

-Taichi: he, lo siento Dai, pero... si te consuela yo no tengo dinero, así que seremos 2 los que no comamos helado

-Daisuke: helado, helado, por lo que mas quieras- decía arrodillado frente a su hermana que disfrutaba un doble de vainilla, que justamente, había comprado con el dinero de su hermanito. (¿no les ha pasado:P)

-Jun: ya te dije que no, porque no te portas bien como Taichi, el tampoco tiene helado.

-Daisuke: porque el tiene su cabezota pensando en Sora, ¿yo en quien pienso?

-Jun: ¿lo digo en voz alta?- después de sus palabras le dio a su hermano una mirada malévola, pero con mezcla de diversión, después desvío su mirada a la menor Yagami.

-¿: siiiii, por favor Jun, dilo, yo si me porto bien- escucharon una voz bastante dulce a sus espaldas.

-Hikari: que bueno que ya llegaron- apenas se iba a levantar para recibirlos y su hermano la tomo del brazo haciendo que volviera a sentarse de golpe.

-Yamato: considerando que se les ocurrió hablarnos cuando íbamos a medio camino, y que vinieron a la heladería mas lejana de la entrada, esperábamos tardar mas.

-Taichi: hola para ti también- dijo sin importarle las palabras hirientes de Yamato.

-Takeru: perdón por la tardanza

-Daisuke: te perdono si me compras un helado

-Takeru: mejor lo dejamos así- de inmediato paso al lado de Daisuke, para aproximarce a SU Hikari, pues era verdad, mantenían una relación a escondidas, hasta que las cosas con Taichi se calmaran un poco, y hasta ahora les había dado resultado, a excepción de las ligeras sospechas del mayor.

-Takeru: que bueno verte, ¿cómo estas?

-Hikari: yo, pues...

-Taichi: perfecto Takeru, muy amable en preguntar- el sabia perfectamente que Takeru se refería a su hermana, pero, no podía permitir una platica a distancia de los demás, sus celos de hermano mayor se lo impedían.

-Takeru: ah, que bueno, ¿y tu...

-Daisuke: muy bien, que amable, aunque ya te había dicho que no tengo helado- al parecer, Daisuke estaba del lado de Taichi, y no precisamente por celos de ''hermano''. Todas las interrupciones dieron por fastidiar a Hikari, así que se levanto de su asiento y se retiro con las chicas, sin tener una mínima conversación con Takeru.

-Takeru: mmm... que bueno, todos están bien- comenzaba a hacerse presente su enfado.- ¿nos vamos?

-Yamato: ¿pues a quien mas esperamos?- dijo colocándose junto a Taichi.

-Koushiro: a nadie

-Jyou: y... ¿qué tienen en mente comprarle a Sora?

-Yamato: pues veras...

-Mimi: me decía a mi- dijo al hacerse paso, que va, empujando a todos hasta llegar a Yamato y empujarlo con tanta fuerza que Ken, tuvo que sujetarlo- veras mi querido Jyou- le dirigió a este una mirada de picardía, y lo único que logro fue asustarlo tanto que cambio de lugar con la primer persona de la que pudo sujetar su brazo.- ah bueno, Daisuke- este apenas y la escuchaba, aun no se recuperaba del tremendo jalón que Jyou le proporciono- tengo pensado comprarle algo sofisticado, apuesto que vendrá bastante cambiada de Italia, así que debe ser elegante, además, debe ser algo que pueda usar para su sorpresa.

-Miyako: ¿algo como...?

-Mimi: ¡un vestido!- dijo tomando las manos de las presentes femeninas hasta arrastrarlas (y lo digo con todo el significado de la palabra) a la tienda de vestidos de gala.

-Koushiro: que original, ¿no les parece coincidencia que justo estamos frente a esa tienda?

-Mimi: ¡ESCUCHE ESO!- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda.- haber, escúchenme chicos- empezó a hablar al ver que ya todos estaban reunidos- encontrar un vestido no es tarea sencilla, quiero que me ayuden, solo escojan el estilo, yo pediré las medidas.- al terminar todos se fueron separaron por la tienda, buscando en cada uno de los estantes un bonito vestido, bueno, por lo menos, uno que le gustara a Mimi.

-Mimi: ¡lo encontré!- su grito se escucho por todo el centro comercial, apenas identificaron los demás su voz y se reunieron con ella.

-Hikari: ¿dónde esta?- Mimi llamo a una de las encargadas para que le entregara el vestido.

-Miyako: ¿que es eso?- apenas y lo vio, lo desaprobó completamente.

-Mimi: el vestido mas lindo que encontré en la tienda- era un vestido negro, sin mangas, que se le ataba una cinta blanca a la altura del pecho, por la parte inferior tenia varios adornos de flores en blanco, y por la parte de la pierna izquierda tenia una abertura para permitir la vista de esta.

-Ken: Sora no usa esas cosas

-Yamato: el que nunca las haya usado no quiere decir que no se le vera divino.

-Taichi: si como no, porque no mejor lo facilitas y dices que eres un pervertido que quiere ver a Sora con esa cosa- estaba molesto, ni de broma iba a permitir que Yamato se acercara a Sora si tenia puesto ese vestido.

-Mimi: ejem, ejem, bueno, esperen afuera, voy a pagar esto.

-Jyou: ¿deberás se lo vas a comprar?

-Mimi: claro que si- grito a medio ya a medio camino hacia la encargada de la tienda.

-Hikari: bien, entonces vamos afuera.

-Miyako: ni de broma Sora se pondrá esa cosa

-Mimi: claro que se lo pondrá, de eso me encargo yo.

-Koushiro: ¿cómo lo lograras?

-Mimi: se los explicare, pero vamos a una cafetería, me muero de hambre.

-Jyou: bien Mimi, ¿qué es lo que querías explicarnos?

-Mimi: pues verán... yo hice una reservación en la zona V.I.P. de la disco ''Red Club'' para llevar a Sora.

-Yamato: hasta que se te ocurre una buena idea.

-Mimi: déjame terminar... la mesa, es sumamente cara, por lo que solo hay reservaciones para 4 personas.

-Miyako: sabia que eso de la reservación tenia algo.

-Taichi: ¿y que propones que hagamos?

-Jun: mmm... ¿qué les parece si rifamos los boletos al azar?

-Takeru: pero que tal si uno de esos boletos no le toca a Sora.

-Koushiro: creo que ya se que hacer...- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pelirrojo- pues tenia pensado esto... que Mimi le de los boletos a Sora, y ella decida quienes van con ella, es decir... se supone que Sora es la que principalmente debe estar ahí.

-Ken: pero nadie debe sentirse mal si Sora no los elige, ¿correcto?

-Hikari: supongo que esta bien.

-Taichi: bueno, ¿ya todos tienen sus regalos?

-Todos: si

-Taichi: pues mejor nos vamos, ya es un poco tarde, y mañana hay que llegar temprano al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Sora llega a las 9:00.

-Yamato: como si se nos fuera a olvidar

-Mimi: eres capaz Yamato- después cada quien se fue por su lado.

-Yamato: les dije que no necesitábamos tantos autos- les gritaba a los demás mientras corría hacia la puerta del aeropuerto, con todos, menos Taichi y Mimi atrás de el.

-Mimi: fue culpa tuya, querías traer tu convertible y Taichi también quería traer su Viper.- todos entraron deprisa al aeropuerto, esperaban que como se había hecho tarde encontrarían a Sora en la puerta, pero no era así

-Hikari: ¿dónde esta?

-Ken: no la veo con tanta gente.

-Takeru: tal vez esta recogiendo su equipaje.

-Miyako: tal vez en el restaurante.

-Taichi: haber quietos todos, debemos separarnos.- todos asintieron con la cabeza.- haber, Yamato y Mimi- ambos se miraron- vayan a la recepción y pregúntenle a alguien si se retraso el vuelo o algo por el estilo- ambos asintieron, muy a la fuerza, no se les daba a ellos dos estar juntos.- Takeru, tu y Hikari vayan a donde se recoge el equipaje, Ken y Miyako, vayan al centro de información a ver si alguien la ha visto, Jyou y Koushiro, mira Kou, se que puedes meterte a la base de información de este lugar.

-Koushiro: pero es ilegal y...

-Taichi: ¿puedes hacerlo?- le miraba con cara desafiante.

-Koushiro: si

-Taichi: entonces tu y Jyou busquen una entrada de otra computadora y revisa mas a fondo la información.

-Jyou y Koushiro: claro.

-Taichi: Disuke y Jun, vayan a la planta alta, tal vez esta en la cafetería.

-Jun: ¿por qué siempre me toca contigo?- le susurro a Daisuke en tono de fastidio.

-Yamato: espera Taichi, ¿tu que harás?

-Taichi: estaré aquí, tal vez se me pase por enfrente.- todos formaron las respectivas parejas y se separaron del resto.

-Yamato: disculpe señorita, necesito información de los vuelos.

-Recepcionista: claro, dígame la aerolínea, el destino y le diré el costo del boleto.

-Yamato: ¿qué?... no, necesito saber sobre una persona que va a llegar, Sora Takenouchi, ¿la tiene registrada?

-Recepcionista: disculpe señor, pero esa es información confidencial.

-Yamato: pero...

-Mimi: pero esque esa mujer viene muy grave- dijo apartando a Yamato del frente- vera señorita, es algo muy personal pero... si se lo digo tal vez le salve la vida.

-Recepcionista: ¿salvar la vida de quien?- pregunto algo asustada.

-Mimi: señorita, esa joven viene muy, muy enferma, el vuelo es largo, la inyectaron al subir al avión, pero, creo que se atraso un poco el vuelo, necesita que la inyecten de inmediato, tiene una enfermedad mortal, debe decirnos si esta registrada en este aeropuerto, si no me cree, tome- dijo entregándole su celular- llame al doctor Kido que esta afuera esperando a Sora con una ambulancia- comenzó a cubrirse la cara como si estuviera llorando.

-Recepcionista: no, no, esta bien, si Sora Takenouchi ya debió haber bajado del avión- indico el nombre de Sora en el monitor.

-Mimi: mil gracias señorita, se lo agradezco mucho, vámonos Yamato- y lo tomo por la camisa arrastrándolo, este aun no lograba entender lo que había dicho Mimi hace un momento solo escucho las palabras ''inyectarla'', ''Kido'' y ''gracias'', que juntas no formaban nada.

-Yamato: oye, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

-Mimi: el fruto de mis clases de actuación.

-Yamato: bueno Sora ya bajo del avión, vamos a buscarla

-Mimi: claro, ya quiero verla.

-Takeru: te digo que es aquí

-Hikari: y yo te digo que hay otras 5 salas donde se recoge equipaje.

-Takeru: ¿te quieres ir, ¿o vamos juntos?- dijo en tono de picardía comenzando a jugar con el cabello de Hikari.

-Hikari: mejor vamos juntos- le retiro el brazo de su cabello y se dio la vuelta para abrasarlo y besarlo en los labios.

-Takeru: entonces solo hay que esperar a ver si no vemos a cierta pelirroja, después vamos a la siguiente sala.

-Hikari: muy bien, pero no te apartes de mi, que es muy poco el tiempo en el que podemos estar solos.

-Takeru: mmm... podemos arreglar eso

-Hikari: ¿cómo?

-Takeru: puedo comprar unos boletos de avión y escaparnos a Hawai, ¿te gustaría?

-Hikari: si- quiso seguirle el juego- pero hoy no, porque quiero ver a mi amiga Sora.

-Takeru: si tienes razón, ahora a buscar.

-Ken: demonios, no hay nadie

-Miyako: cálmate, podemos esperar aquí y ver si llega alguien

-Ken: me gusta el hecho de que lo hayas dicho en plural

-Miyako: somos dos ¿no?

-Ken: si, somos tu y yo- dijo recalcando las ultimas palabras, definitivamente este chico tenia intenciones de enamorar a Miyako, y claro, los consejos que le había dado una buena amiga le estaban funcionando.

FLASH BACK 

-¿: mira a ella le gustan los chicos sensibles, punto a tu favor, le gustan que sean caballerosos, muy bien educados y lindos- decía una pelirrosada a el joven Ichijouji que anotaba todo mentalmente, se encontraban en la sala de la joven Inoue, habían aprovechado para hablar mientras ella iba por algo de tomar.

-Ken: espera... ¿a que te refieres con lindos, ¿lindos de apuestos? Como yo- dijo con algo de burla- o ¿lindos de sentimientos? Como yo.

-Mimi: si es posible ambos, sabes, deberías dejarte crecer un poco el cabello, te veras mejor.- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

-¿: ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Miyako al máximo de su ira, Mimi y Ken estaban demasiado juntos, ¿estaba celosa, si, que mas le daba si ellos se enteraban- tal vez, deba regresar por un pastel o algo.

-Mimi: para nada, muchas gracias por la limonada.

-Ken: igualmente

-Miyako: no se preocupen- ella estaba sentada en un asiento individual mientras Mimi y Ken se encontraban frente a ella en un mismo sofá.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

En efecto, había hecho todo lo mencionado por Mimi, y al parecer daba resultado, Miyako pasaba mas tiempo con el ahora que antes

-Miyako: ¿qué pasa?

-Ken: nada- comenzó a jugar con su propio cabello- ¿te gusta mi cabello?- la joven soltó una carcajada- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Miyako: eres el primer hombre que conozco... que pregunta eso- trataba de hablar bien entre su risa.

-Ken: bueno, quiero una opinión femenina, para ver si le gustara a mi chica

-Miyako: ¿qué?- paro de reír, no le había hecho nada de gracia lo que dijo su compañero.

-Ken: si, hay una chica que me gusta, y quiero conquistarla- se estaba acercando mucho a Inoue, pero esta ni siquiera lo notaba estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Miyako: _debe ser Mimi, claro, ¿quien mas?_

-Ken: ¿Miyako?

-Miyako: oh disculpa, ¿decías algo?

-Ken: no nada, mejor vámonos, que no llega nadie.

Estaba sentado, viendo a cualquier persona que se le atravesaba, pero no veía a la que quería ver, estaba aburrido, el no era de esos que no hacían nada, comenzó a frotarse la garganta, le ardía un poco.

-Taichi: mmm... ahí hay una maquina de refrescos, veamos- metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saco varias monedas- a ver, si, exacto lo que necesito- después se levanto y camino hacia la maquina, comenzó a introducir las monedas, una se le resbalo por la mano y callo al suelo, se agacho para tomarla, justo la iba a tomar en con mano, cuando el pie de una persona piso su moneda, levanto el rostro para mirar, y era...


	2. El Reencuentro

_-Taichi: mmm... ahí hay una maquina de refrescos, veamos- metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saco varias monedas- a ver, si, exacto lo que necesito- después se levanto y camino hacia la maquina, comenzó a introducir las monedas, una se le resbalo por la mano y callo al suelo, se agacho para tomarla, justo la iba a tomar en con mano, cuando el pie de una persona piso su moneda, levanto el rostro para mirar, y era..._

**Cap. 2: **El Reencuentro.

-¿: señor, se le callo esta moneda- dijo al levantar su pie y recoger la monea para entregársela al mayor Yagami.

-Taichi: gracias señorita- apenas se levanto y se abalanzo hacia su amiga que fueron a caer hasta el suelo, la gente presente se quedaba a mirar a ambos.

-Sora: ¿por qué, ¿por darte la moneda o por cumplir mi promesa?

-Taichi: ambas- después se levanto y ayudo a Sora- ¡Dios santo, tu no eres Sora, eres una super modelo italiana-

-Sora: ¿lo dices por mi ropa y cabello, pues entonces si, me cambie de look.- después Sora se dio la vuelta para que Taichi inspeccionara bien su atuendo, tenia puesta una blusa de tirantes celestes, una falda de tablones blanca que le llegaba unos 8 dedos sobre su rodilla, y unas botas en mismo tono que su falda, en cuanto al peinado, ahora lo tenia mas largo, y se habia hecho un bonito fleco.- ¿te gusta como me veo?

-Taichi: ¿y a quien no?

-Sora: muy gracioso, pues te diré que tu también cambiaste bastante, no puedo creerlo, estas mas alto, mmm...- levanto los brazos de su amigo para verlo mejor- mas fuerte, aunque me cueste admitirlo- Taichi se sonrojo un poco por el comentario- y ... algo que no puedo dejar pasar... estas mas guapo Taichi Yagami- ese halago hizo sonrojar completamente a Taichi, Sora solo río ante su reacción.

-Taichi: pues tu definitivamente estas mas hermosa- ante esto Taichi recibió un cálido abrazo de parte de la pelirroja.

-----------------------------------------------

-Yamato: ¿estas viendo lo que yo veo?- Yamato miraba atónito la escena que se efectuaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Mimi: si...- Mimi solo tenia una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

-Yamato: ¿esa es mi Sora?

-Mimi: mmm... no, al parecer esa Sora es de Tai- prácticamente se burlaba de Yamato por dentro, demostrarle, que no podía tener a absolutamente todas las mujeres del mundo a sus pies.

-Yamato: pero... no es posible... ya vera ese cretino- entonces se acerco hasta sus amigos.- ¿Sora?

-Sora: ¿Yamato, ¡YAMATO!- entonces rompió el abrazo con Taichi y se abalanzo hacia Yamato.

-Yamato: hola Sora, que bueno tenerte aquí.

-Sora: si, ya quería regresar a casa.- rompió el abrazo con su amigo.

-Yamato: mmm... el aquí, me refería a mis brazos- Sora se sonrojo un poco, y el comentario definitivamente no le hizo gracia a Taichi.

-Sora: ¿esa es Mimi?- dijo al lograr visualizar a su amiga a unos cuantos metros del lugar en el que estaban.- ¡MIMI!- entonces se aparto de sus dos amigos y corrió para saludar a la joven Tachikawa.

-Mimi: ¡SORA!- esta de igual forma corrió hacia su amiga.- ¡que bueno volver a verte!

-Sora: y que lo digas, definitivamente te extrañe demasiado.

-Mimi: ojalá hallas extrañado a los demás de igual forma, porque no tardan en venir para acá, fueron a buscarte por el aeropuerto, pero Taichi te encontró primero.

-Sora: mas bien, yo lo encontré, ¿enserio todos están aquí?

-Taichi: ¿por qué no lo ves por ti misma?- ante sus palabras Sora volteo a verlo, pero no se encontró solo con Taichi y Yamato, sino con todos sus amigos que tenían una gran sonrisa en los labios por volver a verla.

-Sora: no puedo creerlo- entonces corrió en dirección donde estaban los demás.- ¡KOUSHIRO, ¡SUPERIOR JYOU, ¡HIKARI, ¡TAKERU, ¡MIYAKO, ¡KEN, ¡DAISUKE, ¡JUN!- a cada uno de los mencionados los iba abrazando uno por uno.

-Hikari: que alegría verte Sora-chan- dijo abrazando nuevamente a la pelirroja.

-Sora: igualmente Hikari, ¿alguna novedad?- esto tomo por sorpresa a Hikari, Sora era la única que sabia el amor que esta guardaba por Takeru, y le prometio que cuando sucediera algo mas fuerte, ella le ayudaría a calmar a Taichi.

-Hikari: si, luego te cuento- le susurro al oído.

-Mimi: bien Sora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, te tenemos una sorpresa, además que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas y viceversa.- Sora solo asintió.

---------------------------------------------

-Yamato: bien Sora, gracias a que todos ahora tenemos auto, tienes la libertad de decidir.

-Sora: ¿no bromean, Taichi, no me dijiste que ya te habían comprado un auto.

-Taichi: gracias a Yamato, se arruino la sorpresa.

-Yamato: va... ni que fuera para tanto.

-Taichi: si se trata de que mi auto nuevo es el favorito de Sora si es importante

-Sora: ¿no bromeas, deberás tienes un...- ya lo iba a decir, pero salieron al estacionamiento y vio el Viper de Taichi estacionado justo frente a la entrada- VIPER, Taichi, tienes que enseñarme a conducirlo, por favor- Sora puso una cara bastante tierna, Taichi solo sonrío.

-Taichi: bueno, supongo que Sora se ira conmigo, ¿no te importa Hikari?

-Hikari: para nada.

-Takeru: si no te preocupes, se ira con nosotros en el auto de Yamato.- Taichi miro a Takeru con cara de: ''que Hikari-chan decida con quien se va''

-Taichi: con una condición- entonces se acerco a Takeru hasta quedar justo frente a el.- que tu, vayas en el asiento del copiloto, y Hikari-chan vaya atrás.

-Takeru: pero claro Taichi, ¿qué pensabas?- una gota de sudor corrió por la frente del joven Takaishi, la mirada y el tono de voz que usaba Taichi lo ponían bastante nervioso.

-Taichi: perfecto, bueno, vamos Sora- entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto para permitirle entrar a Sora.

-Sora: mmm... algo mas que agregar en tus cambios- dijo antes de subir al auto- ahora eres un caballero- nuevamente eso hizo sonrojar a Taichi, después cerro la puerta y el subió por su lado.

----------------------------------------------

-Mimi: mmm...- se fue acercando poco a poco a Yamato, era un momento perfecto para fastidiarlo.

-Yamato: ¿qué se te antojo, ¿yo, lastima linda, tu no te ves tan deliciosa como Sora- definitivamente, no había mejor momento para fastidiarlo.

-Mimi: pues la verdad no Yama-chan, lo que realmente me parece una lastima es que el auto de Taichi sea solo para 2 personas, parece que lo compro exacto para que no nos metiéramos en sus ''asuntos'' con Sora, ¿no crees?

-Yamato: ¿estas tratando de molestarme?

-Mimi: siiiii- dijo en el tono mas fastidioso que pudo lograr. Yamato estaba a punto de tomarla por el cuello y aorcarla, si no fuera por...

-Takeru: hey Yamato, ¿nos vamos?

-Yamato: claro, nos vemos- hizo una sonrisa fingida y se retiro al puesto del conductor de su auto.

-----------------------------------------------

Si no fuera porque debía prestar toda su atención a la autopista, estuviera contemplando cada centímetro de la hermosa cara de Sora, había cambiado bastante si, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer muy hermosa.

-Sora: y dime Taichi, ¿qué novedades hubo mientras yo no estuve?

-Taichi: pues... en mi, tu ya las notaste, ah claro, no me gusta nada que ahora Takeru a visitado todos los días mi departamento y pasa todo el día en el cuarto de Hikari-chan.

-Sora: pues... ¿en que te molesta?

-Taichi: Hikari, esta muy pequeñita aun.

-Sora: ¿pequeña para que, ¿te das cuenta que podrías estar mal interpretado las cosas?- Taichi se sonrojo un poco, deberás pensaba cosas demasiado extremistas, definitivamente, Sora le ayudaba mucho a controlar sus celos.

-Taichi: gracias Sora, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- aparto una de sus manos del volante y la coloco en la mano de Sora, esta no se quejo para nada, en cambio, tomo con mayor fuerza su mano.

-Sora: yo también te extrañe mucho, durante todo ese tiempo necesite a alguien de verdadera confianza

-Taichi: ¿qué, ¿acaso no conseguiste amigos?

-Sora: te dije que por nada del mundo iba a remplazar a mi mejor amigo, y así lo hice

-Taichi: pues no te preocupes tampoco por mi, aparte de ti, a la única a la que le tengo confianza es a mi hermana.

-Sora: ¿comportarte sobre protector y dudar de sus actos, ¿a eso se le llama confianza, ahhh, mejor me voy preparando a una vida sin tener novio.- Taichi solo sonrío.

-Taichi: no te preocupes, esque Hikari... aun es muy inocente como para saber lo que pueden pensar los demás chicos de ella.

-Sora: ¿qué, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa, Taichi, la niña tiene 14 años, ya conoce perfectamente como son algunos hombres de depravados.

-Taichi: pero... no es que no confié en Takeru, no se como se hizo tan educado, con el hermano de ejemplo que tiene, ya habría jugado y dejado con el corazón partido a Hikari.- Sora alzo una ceja en señal de interrogación.- ah si, mejor dejamos para después ese tema, algo nuevo, no te acerques a Yamato con ropa que te regale Mimi

-Sora: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Taichi: Yamato se convirtió en un perfecto mujeriego, acosador y rompe corazones.- Sora soltó una carcajada.

-Sora: pobres de las chicas de la preparatoria... si Yama-chan es el mas apuesto, no me quiero imaginar a los demás- Taichi estaciono el auto temiendo a un accidente por sus conversaciones.

-Taichi: me insultaste

-Sora: lo siento Taichi... pero esta bien... Yamato es lindo- Sora dijo algo que definitivamente habría hecho a Taichi salirse del carril- pero... es una persona muy fría- cambio su tono de voz a uno mas serio.- me sorprende que no seas tu el mas lindo- de nuevo el rojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del Yagami.

-Taichi: pregúntales a las chicas.

-Sora: lo haré- después Taichi volvió a encender el auto y regresaron a su ruta hacia casa de Mimi.

------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: ya tardaron demasiado.

-Mimi: mmm... ¿se habrán detenido a hacer ''algo''?- Tachikawa también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para hacer rabiar a Yamato.

-Yamato: mejor te vas callando, o si no...

-Mimi: ¿o si no que, si vas a hacer algo mejor te vas largando de mi casa.

-Hikari: chicos, parece que ya llegaron- dijo asomándose por la ventana entre las cortinas.

-Jun: rápido escóndanse- y corrió detrás de un sofá.

-Koushiro: ¿esta era una fiesta sorpresa?- dijo susurrando hacia su amigo.

-Daisuke: no, pero déjala así es de rara.- cuando hubo un silencio total se abrió la puerta principal.

-Jun: ¡SORPRESA!- fue la única que grito

-Sora: ah, gracias, que linda sorpresa verte, aunque nos vimos en el aeropuerto.- todos rieron ligeramente.

-Miyako: ven Sora, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas- tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la condujo a sentarse en el sofá individual de la estancia.

-Sora: pues... ¿qué quieren saber?

-Hikari: ¿te la pasaste bien?

-Miyako: ¿ya eres una diseñadora famosa?

-Jun: ¿conociste a algunas personas?

-Mimi: ¿ya tienes novio?- todas hicieron sus preguntas tan rápidamente que Sora si apenas pudo distinguir cada una de las palabras.

-Sora: bueno, si, falta poco, por lo menos lo espero, si, fueron unas personas muy amables y no- ante la ultima respuesta Taichi y Yamato dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Koushiro: ¿te agradaron mas las personas que conociste que nosotros?

-Sora: me agradaron bastante, pero nunca cambiaría a mis mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-Jyou: que bueno que no se retraso tu vuelo.

-Sora: ah sobre eso, de hecho, estuve a punto de posponerlo para mañana.

-Daisuke: ¿por...?

-Sora: mis amigos, ejem, compañeros de viaje, también vendrían aquí, a Odaiba, pero su viaje era mañana.

-Takeru: deben ser unas magnificas amigas.

-Sora: también tuve un amigo- apenas escucharon, Taichi y Yamato se desplomaron y dejaron caer cualquier cosa que hubiera en sus manos.- que definitivamente, no es para nada mejor que mis dos amigos del alma- se apresuro a decir al ver la reacción de ambos.

-Taichi: me alegra

-Yamato: estoy de acuerdo.

-Sora: por cierto, ¿podría pedirles un favor enorme?

-Hikari: mmm... bien pero será tu regalo de bienvenida.

-Sora: claro

-Hikari: estaba mintiendo, claro que hay mas regalos de bienvenida.

-Sora: oh, no debieron molestarse.

-Miyako: ¿por qué no los abres?

-Sora: claro- Sora comenzó a abrir rápidamente todos los paquetes, hasta que llego el turno del regalo de Taichi.

-Taichi: un regalo que solo podría ser para la mejor amiga del mundo, aquí esta, para mi mejor amiga del mundo.

-Sora: gracias, se ve bonito- entonces lo abrió y se quedo sorprendida.- ¿Taichi que es esto?

-Taichi: pues un collar.

-Sora: pero te debió costar como... no se, pero mucho dinero.

-Taichi: bueno, mis padres me dieron el dinero que sobro del auto.

-Sora: mil gracias- y se paro para abrazarlo.

-Mimi: hey Sora, aun no te levantes, todavía falta mi obsequio.

-Sora: ¿otro regalo?

-Mimi: en realidad son 2, pero anda ábrelo.

-Sora: claro- al abrirlo, extendió el vestido en sus brazos, no creía que su amiga conociera tan mal sus gustos.- vaya... que, lindo

-Mimi: ¿verdad que si, y ellos decían que no te iba a gustar, bueno, toma, esto es el segundo regalo.

-Sora: ¡boletos para la zona V.I.P. del Red Club, Mimi es genial, ¿por qué 4?

-Miyako: bueno, pues... es otra sorpresa

-Hikari: tu... escogerás a esas 4 personas.

-Sora: no, mejor que lo escoja alguien mas, saben que no me gustan los favoritismos.

-Mimi: esta bien Sora, todos estamos de acuerdo, tu tienes que escoger a los invitados.

-Sora: ¿ahora?

-Jun: si quieres

-Sora: bueno, definitivamente tu vienes Mimi, porque fuiste la que compro los boletos, toma 2, tu escoge a tu pareja, y después, les digo a quien mas escogí.

-Mimi: Sora, mejor tu quédate con 2 boletos mas.

-Sora: no Mimi esta bien, tu escoge con quien quieres estar esa noche- y le guiño un ojo, después dirigió su mirada hacia Matt.

-Mimi: gracias, pues deberías probarte mi vestido.

-Sora: ah, ¿estas segura?

-Mimi: sip, vamos Sora- y la empujo hasta que logro meterla en su habitación. No tardaron mucho cuando al fin vieron que se abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Mimi: ah, chicos, creo que mejor no deben ver esto.- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Miyako: ¿por qué?

-Sora: porque Mimi pidió mal mis medidas.- salió de la habitación con su vestido totalmente pegado al cuerpo, tanto, que dejaba bastante lugar para la imaginación de los chicos.

-Mimi: Sorita yo ¿cómo iba a saber que engordarías tanto?

-Hikari: no, del abdomen le queda perfecto, solo... crecieron sus... proporciones.

-Sora: lo siento Mimi, pero prometo que dejare que elijas mi vestido.

-Mimi: discúlpame Sora-chan.

-Sora: antes, quiero hablarles de ese favor.

-Ken: claro dinos.

-Sora: ¿mañana podríamos ir al aeropuerto y recoger a mis compañeros de Italia?

-Todos: claro.

-Sora: gracias chicos- y volvió a meterce a la habitación.- por cierto Matt, una de ellas te agradara muchisimo, son muy parecidos.

-Mimi: no me gusta eso de que se consiguió nuevos amigos, ¿qué tal si ya no soy su mejor amiga?

-Yamato: a mi tampoco me gusta nada, aun cuando tal vez me consiguió de amiga a una modelo Italiana.

-Takeru: por favor, hay que apollarla, no puede ser tan malo ¿cierto?

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: ¿por qué se nos hizo tarde otra vez?

-Sora: en realidad yo sabia que se haría tarde, así que adelante el reloj 15 minutos.

-Taichi: ¿es decir que pude haber dormido 10 minutos mas?

-Todos menos Taichi y Sora: ¡¡¡Taichi!

-Sora: ¡AHÍ ESTAN!- todos voltearon al lugar indicado por Sora, vieron como una joven alta y de buen cuerpo, cabello ondulado, hasta el punto de ser rizado y negro obscuro, con sus ojos, que parecían un cielo con un brillo de sol al amanecer, ojos azules destellantes, después se quedo quieta y mostró una cálida sonrisa hacia todos los que la observaban. (**Noriko Hatsumiyo**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** ya creían que iba a ser Mimato ¿verdad, obvio no, ojalá les haya gustado mi nuevo capitulo, ¿quién será esa misteriosa joven de ojos relucientes? Jajajaja, espero les caiga bien, me esforcé mucho por inventar una persona que pudiera ser agrado de ustedes, bueno esperen pronto mi próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer.

PD: Dejen Reviews porfis!


	3. Sus Ojos Azules

_-Sora: ¡AHÍ ESTAN!- todos voltearon al lugar indicado por Sora, vieron como una joven alta y de buen cuerpo, cabello ondulado, hasta el punto de ser rizado y negro obscuro, con sus ojos, que parecían un cielo con un brillo de sol al amanecer, ojos azules destellantes, después se quedo quieta y mostró una cálida sonrisa hacia todos los que la observaban. (**Noriko Hatsumiyo**)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uniendo Corazones 

**Cap. 3: **Sus Ojos Azules

-Sora: ¡NORIKO!

-Noriko: ¡SORA!- amabas corrieron con los brazos extendidos en dirección donde se encontraba la otra. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron por unos segundos, después mostraron unas tiernas sonrisas, y al final se abrazaron. Los demás solo observaban con atención.

-Mimi: ¡les dije que yo ya no era su mejor amiga!

-Yamato: que sea ella, que sea ella...

-Jyou: ¿qué ella sea que?

-Yamato: que ella sea la chica que menciono Sora.- Mimi abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, ahora, tenia una nueva rival, y ciertamente seria una muy difícil de quitar de en medio.

-Sora: chicos- todos prestaron atención al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba con su amiga Noriko.- quiero presentarles a Noriko Hatsumiyo.

-Koushiro: ¿eres japonesa?

-Noriko: sip

-Sora: pero cuando tenia 4 años ella y sus padres se fueron a vivir a Italia, hace un año sus padres regresaron pero querían que Noriko terminara la carrera en su colegio particular.

-Jun: mucho gusto Noriko, mi nombre es Jun Motomiya.

-Noriko: hola, es un placer conocerte.

-Jun: gracias

-Noriko: _prego._ (es obvio pero significa ''por nada'' en italiano.)

-Sora: así podríamos tardarnos mucho, así que lo haré rápido, Noriko ellos son... Yamato, Taichi, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke y ya conoces a Jun.- mientras mencionaba sus nombres señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados.

-Noriko: es un placer conocerlos a todos, Sora no paraba de hablar de ustedes halla en Italia.

-Mimi: bueno... Sora es una amiga muy valiosa para nosotros.

-Daisuke: ¿nos vamos?

-Sora: aun no, Noriko... ¿dónde están Hirumi y Mazimo?

-Noriko: ya vienen, mira ahí están- por el pasillo venia una pareja, el joven era alto y de buen cuerpo, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes (**Mazimo Makoto**) y la mujer era al parecer mucho menor que el, tenia el cabello idéntico al de Noriko pero sus ojos brillaban en un tono miel (**Hirumi Hatsumiyo**).

-Hirumi: ¡hola Sora! Que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Mazimo: pero si solo duramos sin vernos un día.

-Sora: hola chicos... quiero presentarles a mis amigos- volteo hacia donde estaban los demás- chicos el es Mazimo Makoto y ella es...

-Hirumi: _bongiorno, el mio nome e Hirumi _(buenos días, mi nombre es Hirumi)

-Sora: ella es Hirumi, hermana menor de Noriko, tiene la edad de ustedes Hikari- apenas Sora menciono a Hikari, Hirumi volteo a mirarla, y se percato de la persona que estaba a su lado, era bastante guapo, y era... ¡TAKERU!

-Mazimo: ejem ejem, bueno Sora, ellos ya saben nuestros nombres, pero nosotros no.

-Sora: sip, lo siento, verán ellos son...

-Noriko: Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, Jun, Ken y Daisuke.

-Hirumi: solo Mazimo no sabe quienes son, tu nos enseñaste miles de fotos de cada uno de ellos.

-Mimi: mucho gusto de conocerlos

-Mazimo: el gusto es mío- dijo inclinándose para besar la mano de Mimi.

-Mimi: bueno, mínimo Sora se consiguió un ''NOVIO'' caballeroso.- recalco lo mejor que pudo la palabra novio, con lo cual Yamato y Taichi sobre todo, no estuvieron nada contentos.

-Sora: ¿novio?

-Mazimo: que mas quisiera yo

-Hikari: ¿entonces no son novios?

-Mazimo: no, los dioses no son tan caritativos conmigo.

-Miyako: es decir que tu ya se lo pediste- este asintió.

-Sora: tal vez no deberíamos hablar de eso

-Noriko: Sora le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de alguien de aquí de Odaiba.- Sora corrió a tapar la boca de Noriko antes de que dijera mas.

-Sora: mejor nos vamos, muchas gracias por traerme chicos.

-Taichi: ¿no nos vamos a ir juntos?

-Sora: voy a llevar a los chicos a dar un recorrido a la ciudad.

-Yamato: pues que mejor que ir todos juntos para... conocernos mejor- dijo enfocando su mirada en Noriko, esta solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hirumi: siiii, Sora necesitamos socializar un poco mas, no vamos a estar todo el día encerrados en nuestra casa.

-Koushiro: ¿ustedes tienen parentescos?

-Sora: sip, Hirumi y Noriko son hermanas y Mazimo es su primo, fueron muy amables al hospedarme en su hogar.

-Noriko: ay Sora, pero si no fue nada.

-Jyou: supongo que ya debemos irnos

-Daisuke: ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-Takeru: al parque...

-Hirumi: voto por la idea del parque.

-Ken: pues al parque.

-Jun: vámonos

-------------------------------------------------

Ya en el parque, todos estaban sentados en un lugar algo retirado, sentados en el césped, con la sombra de los arboles apaciguando un poco el intenso calor.

Todos estaba divididos en pequeños grupos, la mayoría estaba muy impresionado con las anécdotas de Italia de cada uno.

-Taichi: ¿entonces te la pasaste bien halla?

-Sora: por supuesto, fue muy divertido, pero los necesitaba a ustedes.

-Mimi: que bueno que nos extrañaste, necesitábamos mucho de ti, sabes que cada uno ocupa un lugar esencial en nuestro grupo, tu eres como la mama

-Sora: jajajajaja, ¿y quien es el papa?

-Mimi: eso lo decides tu.

-Sora: pues... Jyou es el mas responsable, aunque Koushiro el que siempre ve por todos, y Taichi siempre los cuida.

-Jun: va... es mucho lío, digamos que eres madre soltera.

-Sora: jajajajajaja- todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, que no se habían dado cuenta que ya había empezado a obscurecer.

-Hikari: ya es bastante tarde.

-Ken: es hora de irnos- todos se levantaron, menos...

-Sora: vamos Noriko, ¿no quieres ver a tus padres?

-Noriko: vah, los he visto toda mi vida, ustedes váyanse si quieren, a mi me gusta mas la noche que el día.

-Yamato: _a mi también_- penso Yamato, pero se quedo con las ganas de decirlo.

-Hirumi: pero te vas a perder, no conoces bien esta ciudad.

-Yamato: no se preocupen, yo también quería quedarme, yo la llevare a su casa.

-Noriko: no te molestes, solo tengo que pedir un taxi

-Mazimo: no, es peligroso a altas horas de la noche, mejor acepta la ayuda de Yamato.

-Yamato: si Noriko, para mi no es molestia.

-Mimi: ¿y ese lado caballeroso que salió de repente? ¿qué paso con el Yamato que me insultaba, fastidiaba y trataba de extrangularme?- no podía dejar a Yamato solo con ella, era peligroso, no quería que una niña Italiana le quitara a su amiga y a su prospecto.

-Yamato: (con una mirada de _cállate_) ¿disculpa, dijiste algo?

-Mimi: jaja, que gracioso.

-Taichi: bueno luego nos vemos, Sora, Mimi ¿ya pensaron quien mas va a ir con ustedes al ''Red Club''?

-Sora: lo olvide por completo

-Mimi: va, mañana nos ocupamos de eso, hoy ya es muy tarde.

-Yamato: váyanse con cuidado.

-Noriko: Hirumi dile a papa que no se preocupe, que no llegare muy tarde.

-Hirumi: bien- bajo un poco la voz para decir lo siguiente- pero cuídate, no conoces a este sujeto.

-Noriko: yo puedo sola- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Sora: adiós Noriko, adiós Yamato.

-Noriko y Yamato: adiós.- después el grupo se fue perdiendo en la distancia.

-Yamato: bueno Noriko, ahora solo quedamos tu y yo.

-Noriko: sip, disculpa, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? Con tantos nombres se me olvidan los rostros.

-Yamato: si, soy Yamato Ishida.

-Noriko: un placer, ¿y que hacen para divertirse aquí en las noches?

-Yamato: ¿eh?

-Noriko: ¿no te abras creído la actuación de ''_me gusta mas la noche que el día''_ es verdad, pero quiero conocer la ciudad.

-Yamato: jajajaja, entonces no eres tan inocente como lo demuestras.

-Noriko: ¿inocente? ¿yo? No me insultes por favor.

-Yamato: jajajajajajajaja, pues entonces ven, te mostrare un lugar que te gustara mucho.

Noriko: ¿es un club o una disco?

-Yamato: claro, ¿escuchaste cuando Taichi dijo lo del ''Red Club''?

-Noriko: sip

-Yamato: bueno, halla vamos- dijo al levantarse y ayudar a Noriko también a ponerse de pie.

-Noriko: pero no puedo tomar nada, no puedo llegar a casa con olor a alcohol.

-Yamato: en ese caso todo lo que tu pidas me lo tomo yo.

-Noriko: jajajaja, que bueno que te quedaste conmigo, hubiera sido aburrido conocer la ciudad sola, no sabría a donde ir.

-Yamato: yo también me alegro de haberme quedado contigo.

-------------------------------------------------

-Sora: no fue bueno dejar a Noriko con Yamato.

-Taichi: ¿por qué lo dices? Es verdad lo que te dije de Yamato, pero Noriko parece una buena persona.

-Sora: ¿Noriko buena? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, con la actitud que tienen esos dos no dudes ver en las noticias de mañana 2 robos, 5 incendios y 14 choques automovilísticos.

-Taichi: ¿tanto así?

-Sora: en este mismo instante ya no están en el parque.

-Taichi: ¿por qué tanta seguridad?

-Sora: en Italia ella hizo lo mismo, pero digamos que yo, era Yamato.

((FLASH BACK))

-Mazimo: chicas, ya es hora de ir a casa

-Noriko: ¿tan temprano? No, yo me quiero quedar.

-Hirumi: son las 9:00pm el parque esta prácticamente desierto.

-Sora: saben algo, no se preocupen, yo me quedo con ella.

-Mazimo: si Sora esta contigo entonces esta bien

-Noriko: gracias Mazimo, no se preocupen, no llegaremos muy tarde.

-Hirumi: no confío en ti

-Sora: entonces yo te lo prometo.

-Hirumi: entonces si, nos vemos- después ambos se alejaron en dirección al auto de Mazimo.

-Noriko: ya se fueron, vámonos.

-Sora: ¿qué? ¿a dónde? ¿tan rápido a la casa?

-Noriko: no tonta, vámonos de reventón

-Sora: ¿queeeee?- muy tarde. Noriko ya la había subido a su auto, muy a la fuerza, pero lo logro.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-Sora: y a la mañana siguiente amanecimos en un restaurante Irlandés.

-Taichi: entonces esto es serio, si hablamos de Noriko, que se va a cualquier lugar, y hablamos de Yamato, que es un pervertido, amanecerán en un Hotel

-Sora: ¿queeeeee? Su padre me matara, Taichi da la vuelta

-Taichi: pero si no te dejo a tiempo, tu mama me matara a mi

-Sora: ¡DA LA VUELTA!

-Taichi: tus deseos son ordenes.- después dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi: ¿lo entiendes Miyako? ¿mi Matty esta con esa Barbie de imitación importada de Italia?

-Miyako: no es para tanto- dijo mientras acomodaba una bolsa de dormir junto a la cama de Mimi, ellas iban a pasar la noche juntas.

-Mimi: claro que lo es, esa Barbie es edición limitada y mi Yama no se resistirá a que sea suya.

-Miyako: deberías procuparte mas por Noriko que por Matt, es decir pobre de ella, lo que ha de estar sufriendo.

-Mimi: uy si... pobre de ella, es horrible pasar tiempo a solas con un bombón como MI MATTY.

-Miyako: lo que tu digas Mimi- y se recostó en su bolsa de dormir para no escucharla mas, era su mejor amiga, pero le molestaban sus criticas hacia la mayoría de las cosas y las personas.

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: bonito lugar- dijo al entrar a la disco.

-Yamato: lo se, yo solo vengo a los lugares mas exclusivos.

-Noriko: ¿exclusivo para quien? ¿para sitadinos? No veo a ningún turista por aquí.

-Yamato: ¿turistas? Ellos solo arruinan el ambiente.

-Noriko: no es genial, porque solo estas con ellos máximo una semana, y luego eres libre, son como... novios rentados, y luego los tengo que regresar después de usarlos.

-Yamato: ¿tienes experiencia en eso de usar personas solo para jugar?

-Noriko: niño, yo invente ese juego.- dijo con tono superior.

-Yamato: tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien

-Noriko: es lo que parece- Yamato tomo por la cintura a Noriko con su mano izquierda, con la derecha tomo su barbilla para atraerla hacia si, Noriko no puso resistencia alguna, Yamato miro fijamente sus ojos y...

-Yamato: un segundo

-Noriko: ¿qué sucede? ¿ya no quieres jugar?

-Yamato: tus ojos

-Noriko: ¿que pasa con ellos?

-Yamato: son mas hermosos que los míos.

-Noriko: ahhhhhh, que dulce- iba a continuar con el beso pendiente pero Yamato volteo hacia otro lado, provocando solo un beso en la mejilla sin chiste.

-Noriko: ¿qué te pasa? Solo juego con turistas, y yo no me voy a ir, no te voy a hacer daño.

-Yamato: tus ojos

-Noriko: ¡al demonio con ellos!

-Yamato: ¡NO!

-Noriko: ¿por qué?

-Yamato: si Yamato Ishida es reconocido por algo en Odaiba es porque nadie ojos tan magníficos como los míos, y tu acabas de superarme.

-Noriko: ¿solo por eso? Por favor, no te creas perfecto, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu, en todo.

-Yamato: ¡NO! ¡no puedo permitir eso! ¡perdería mi popularidad!

-Noriko: que infantil eres, dime en que otra cosa eres bueno para vencerte y te convenzas que no eres perfecto.

-Yamato: soy el mejor cantante de la ciudad.

-Noriko: pues aquí esta tu ''_Master'' _– abrió la boca dispuesta a entonar algunas notas, pero algo la detuvo...

-Sora: ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA PERVERTIDO!

-Taichi: Sora espérame- decía haciéndose paso entre la gente para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

-Yamato: ¿pervertido yo?

-Sora: si, y no voy a dejar que juegues con los sentimientos de Noriko.

-Yamato: pero yo...

-Taichi: no pongas escusas Matt, a como te has comportado, seguramente la llevarías a un Hotel y la dejarais ahí después de jugar con ella.

-Noriko: ¿QUÉ? ni siquiera yo, caigo tan bajo como para hacer eso.

-Yamato: pero yo no iba...

-Sora: Noriko, espérame afuera.

-Noriko: con gusto.

-Taichi: Yamato, ¿no tienes consideración con nadie?

-Yamato: ¡yo no le iba a hacer nada inútil! Ella deberás me gusta, pero creo que ya no.

-Sora: ¿enserio te gusta?

-Yamato: si

-Sora: uy, discúlpame por decirte pervertido.

-Yamato: no importa, es lo que soy realmente.

-Sora: es muy fácil convencer a Noriko, podrías explicarle todo y te perdonaría.

-Yamato: sus ojos

-Taichi: son azules

-Yamato: pero son mas hermosos que los míos.

-Sora: ¿y?

-Yamato: eso no puede ser posible.

-Sora: bueno chicos, ya es muy tarde.

-Taichi: no te preocupes Yama, yo llevo a las chicas.

-Yamato: si, es lo mismo.- Cuando Taichi y Sora salieron del lugar, Yamato se dirigió a la barra.

-Mesero: ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Yamato: nada, solo me sentare aquí.

-Mesero: como guste.

-Yamato: (pensando) _sus ojos, eran bellísimos, lo acepto, pero se supone que yo, soy mis ojos, y su voz, dijo que me vencería hasta cantando, tengo que averiguarlo, si ella es tan perfecta como yo... podría ser la mujer perfecta para mi._

-------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a hacer su presencia en la habitación, pero la chica se negaba a empezar tan temprano su día, hasta que un ruido la despertó completamente de sus sueños.

-Sora: ¿hola?

-Mimi: _Sora, disculpa ¿te desperté?- _se escucho la voz de Tachikawa por el teléfono.

-Sora: no, para nada, ¿qué sucede?

-Mimi: _pues levántate, es domingo ¿recuerdas? Es día de chicas._

-Sora: ah, por poco y lo olvido

-Mimi: _no hay problema, las espero en mi casa_

-Sora: ¿las?

-Mimi: _si, también invita a Noriko y Hirumi_

-Sora: ah, esta bien.

-Mimi:_ bueno chao_- ¡CLICK! Se escucho colgar el teléfono.

-Sora: ahhh, será mejor que me arregle, y ya después yo paso por Noriko y Hirumi.

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: ¿día de chicas?- dijo mientras conducía su auto en dirección al hogar de Tachikawa.

-Sora: sip, es un especie de ritual, así lo llama Mimi, todos los domingos nos juntamos para platicar lo que nos ocurrió en la semana, preparar pastelillos, ir de compras y salir a bailar... según Mimi eso hace que nuestra amistad se mantenga unida.

-Hirumi: que divertido

-Noriko: ¿algo así como una pijamada de día?

-Sora: exactamente, vuelta a la derecha.

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi: chicas, que bueno que llegaron.

-Sora: hola Mimi, lamentamos llegar tarde.

-Mimi: para nada, solo hemos hecho la mezcla de las galletas.

-Noriko: menos mal, no nos queremos perder de nada.- eran las 10 de la mañana, así que para las 12 las galletas estaban listas. Después todas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Mimi, en el que había una mesilla central y varios cojines en el piso.

-Hikari: tomen asiento, cada color es para cada una.

-Noriko: ¿y cual es el nuestro?

-Miyako: verán, el de Mimi es el rojo, el de Hikari es rosa, el de Sora blanco, el mío lila, y el de Jun verde, así que decidimos que el tuyo Noriko seria el azul y el de Hirumi el amarillo.

-Hirumi: muchas gracias.

-Jun: no hay cuidado.

-Mimi: bueno, ''chicas'' la ceremonia va a empezar, nuestro primer asunto de discusión en la lista es... ''Yamato Ishida''

-Jun: podríamos cambiar por lo menos un día el tema principal de conversación.

-Mimi: no, opiniones al respecto, del tema.

-Hikari: mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Miyako: amigo

-Jun: amigo

-Sora: buen amigo

-Hirumi: conocido

-Noriko: ¡pervertido!- todas voltearon al lugar que ocupaba Noriko.

-Mimi: uhhh, parece que por primera vez en la junta hay que debatir el tema principal, Noriko, por favor... continua

-Noriko: es un pervertido, ayer lo demostré

-Mimi: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TE HIZO?

-Noriko: estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por Sora y Taichi, ellos me salvaron de ese inútil.

-Sora: Noriko, tal vez, deberíamos hablar mejor el tema, yo te puedo...

-Noriko: no Sora, el ya no merece mi perdón.

-Hirumi: ay por favor, no seas dramática, mínimo ya conociste a un hombre que es idéntico a ti.- nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron en Noriko.

-Noriko: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hirumi: tu eres igual a el, no trates de engañarme, todos los días vas a los clubes nocturnos, conoces a alguien, juegas con el, y lo dejas tirado por ahí.

-Sora: mmm... le creo a Hirumi, mínimo podrías tratar de volver a hablarle, es buen chico, cuando llegas a conocerlo.

-Mimi: si claro, ahora resulta que es un ángel.

-Sora: no es para exagerar.

-Noriko: con tal de que no se comporte como niñito mimado, como lo hizo ayer

-Miyako: ¿y eso por que?

-Noriko: ayer se puso como loco porque mis ojos son mas bonitos que los de el

-Hikari: bueno, Yamato siempre ha sido muy vanidoso, dice que es un Dios por tener tanta perfección, es normal que conociendo a alguien mejor que el, se sienta... intimidado.

-Noriko: pues ese inútil la pagara... díganme chicas, ¿por qué otra cosa es conocida la perfección de Yamato?

-Jun: su voz

-Noriko: ¿canta?

-Mimi: sip, y muy bien

-Noriko: me gustaría que hoy en la noche fuéramos a cantar, para demostrarle quien es mejor, y es obvio que yo.

-Sora: si chicas, Noriko tiene una voz magnifica.

-Miyako: pero hoy no, es cuando ustedes dos irán al ''Red Club'' en la zona V.I.P.

-Mimi: casi lo olvido.

-Hikari: y... ¿a quien llevaran?

-Mimi: a Yamato

-Noriko: ¿te gusta?- Mimi asintió- vaya... entonces no seré tan dura con el.

-Jun: ¿y tu Sora? ¿a quien llevaras?

-Sora: mmm... no se, ¿alguna de ustedes quieren ir?

-Miyako: no Sora, tiene que ser un hombre, para que bailes con el.

-Sora: entendido... Yamato...

-Mimi: ya lo gane.

-Sora: ¿Jyou?

-Jun: estudiando para su examen de mañana.

-Sora: ¿Koushiro?

-Mimi: odia las fiestas

-Sora: ¿Takeru?

-Hikari: va a estar con su padre, hace mucho que no se ven.

-Sora: ¿Ken?

-Miyako: en casa de su hermano Osamu en Osaka.

-Sora: ¿Daisuke?

-Jun: castigado, gracias a mi jajajaja (risa malévola)

-Sora: ¿Mazimo?

-Hirumi: va a ayudar a mi papa en su trabajo.

-Sora: ¡Taichi!

-Hikari: libre.

-Sora: entonces el será.

-Noriko: es hora de llamarle- dijo acercando el celular al oído de Sora.

-Sora: claro.- busco en la agenda el numero de Taichi.

-Taichi: _¿qué sucede Sora?_

-Sora: hey, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

-Taichi: _identificador de llamadas._

-Sora: ah claro, bueno te llamaba para preguntarte, ¿vas a estar ocupado esta noche?

-Taichi: _no_

-Sora: que bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo al ''Red Club''?

-Taichi: _¿yo?_

-Sora: si ¿quién mas se llama Taichi Yagami?

-Taichi: _nadie, esta bien Sora ¿a que hora paso por ti?_

-Sora: a eso de las 8:00 pm

-Taichi: _como gustes_

-Sora: bueno, nos vemos en la noche

-Taichi: _hasta luego._

-Mimi: bueno, solo falta que yo invite a Yamato

-Sora: ten, te presto mi celular

-Mimi: no, iré personalmente a su casa, así no podrá rechazar mi invitación

-Miyako: como quieras.

-Mimi: bueno chicas, ¿en donde podría estar hoy nuestro queridsimo Ishida?.

-Sora: mmm... un sábado...

-Hikari: con mi hermano y a circunstancia de que los demás están ocupados con Koushiro.

-Mimi: vamos, a casa de Kou-chan

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: ¿seguro que con esa porquería ya voy a poder ver videos por Internet?

-Koushiro: si Matt, solo era necesario que bajaras el programa de Internet.

-Taichi: esque Yama-chan aun esta muy...

-Yamato: cierra la boca, ¿dices que Sora te invito al ''Red Club''?

-Taichi: sip, falta un boleto, aunque tal vez Mimi invito a Mazimo.

-Yamato: ese sujeto es un arrogante, ''_los dioses no son tan bondadosos conmigo'' _¿quién se cree que es para pedirle noviazgo a mi Sora?

-Koushiro: tocan la puerta, iré a ver quien es, traten de mantenerse vivos.- después el joven Izzumi bajo por las escaleras a la puerta principal, y al abrir la puerta...- ¿diga?

-Mimi: Kou-chan- dijo mientras lo abrazaba hasta el punto de aorcarlo.

-Koushiro: Mimi... por favor...

-Mimi: uy sip, lo siento.

-Koushiro: ¿qué las trae por aquí?- se sorprendió al ver a todas sus amigas en la puerta de su casa.

-Mimi: ¿esta Yamato?

-Koushiro: ah claro, esta arriba, vengan.- apenas lo dijo y todas entraron- Yamato, te buscan

-Taichi: creí que ya estabas grandecito para venir solo Yama

-Yamato: cállate, ¿quién es?

-Mimi: hola Yama

-Yamato: ahhhhhhh- fingió un grito de terror.- ¿por qué dejaste entrar a esta cosa? ¿no ves que es peligrosa?

-Mimi: que chistoso, para empezar no vengo sola y en segunda...

-Yamato: ¿quién viene contigo?

-Koushiro: las chicas- Yamato aparto ligeramente a Mimi de enfrente y se asomo por la puerta, en la planta baja estaban todas sus amigas, incluyéndola a ella...

-Yamato: como sea, ¿qué quieres?

-Mimi: que vengas conmigo al ''Red Club''

-Yamato: no

-Mimi: ¿cómo que no?

-Yamato: tengo cosas que hacer, ven Taichi, nos vemos luego Kou-chan.

-Koushiro: adiós- después este volvió a su computadora.

-Mimi: ¿viste lo que hizo?

-Koushiro: ¿qué cosa?

-Mimi: rechazo mi invitación.

-Koushiro: puedes invitar a alguien mas.

-Mimi: ¿pero a quien?- de repente algo se le vino a la mente- Koushiro- dijo en el tono mas dulce que pudo encontrar.

-Koushiro: ¿eh?- se asusto el solo escuchar el tono de voz de Mimi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Hola! ¿qué les pareció? Jajajaja, pobre Koushiro, ¿qué ideas locas tendrá Mimi? ¿cuál será la venganza planeada por Noriko? ¿qué planes tenia Yama-chan? Bueno espero les halla gustado mi tercer capitulo, el cuarto es perfecto para los amantes de Mishiro, les encantara.

Amantes del Mishiro, no olviden votar por su pareja favorita en mi concurso a la mejor pareja de Digimon, ah, y dejen Reviews porfis.

Gracias por leer.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	4. ¿Que es el Amor en Realidad?

_-Mimi: ¿viste lo que hizo?_

_-Koushiro: ¿qué cosa?_

_-Mimi: rechazo mi invitación._

_-Koushiro: puedes invitar a alguien mas._

_-Mimi: ¿pero a quien?- de repente algo se le vino a la mente- Koushiro- dijo en el tono mas dulce que pudo encontrar._

_-Koushiro: ¿eh?- se asusto el solo escuchar el tono de voz de Mimi_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uniendo Corazones.**

**Cap. 4: **¿Qué es el Amor en Realidad?

-Mimi: me preguntaba... ¿te gustaría ir al...?

-Koushiro: no Mimi- esta puso cara de tristeza- esque, no te la vas a pasar bien conmigo- esta volteo su rostro a otro lugar, aun con la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.- yo no se bailar- Mimi se dio la vuelta, justo para salir- de acuerdo...- suspiro resignándose a su suerte.

-Mimi: ¡muchas gracias Kou-chan!- dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su amigo.- no te arrepentirás, ¡oh Dios! Es tarde, recógeme en casa de Sora a las 8:00, no mas, no menos... adiós Kou- después le planto un beso en la mejilla y se marcho junto con las demás.

-Koushiro: ahhhhhhh, lo que hago por amo... amistad- ni siquiera se había percatado de sus palabras, penso lo que iba a decir con anterioridad y se sonrojo levemente, después regreso a poner toda su atención en la computadora.

-------------------------------------------------

-Miyako: entonces iras con Koushiro

-Mimi: aja...- respondió sin despegar su vista de la autopista.

-Sora: ¿qué paso con Yamato?

-Mimi: el tonto rechazo mi invitación, dijo que tenia planes que hacer.

-Hikari: supongo que hubieras preferido a Yamato en lugar de Koushiro ¿no?

-Mimi: ¿te soy sincera? No lo se, Yamato me gusta, pero es arrogante y se hace del rogar, Koushiro es alegre, tímido pero educado, y solamente con poner ''mi mirada'' lo convenzo... a veces hasta siento lastima por el, se pasa de bueno.

-Noriko: pero es mejor que el estúpido de Ishida.

-Hirumi: si, además Koushiro es lindo- todas voltearon a verla, incluso Mimi, aunque solo por unos segundos, porque ella era la encargada de conducir.

-Noriko: mmm... ¿Koushiro es lindo?

-Hirumi: no me mal interpreten... definitivamente el mas lindo de todos sus amigos es... Takeru- de pronto, Mimi, por alguna razón, movió frenéticamente el volante, haciendo que casi se estrellaran contra varios autos, Sora solo puso una sonrisa de nerviosismo, Miyako murmuro algo que nadie entendió, pero se pudo traducir como un: _''solo faltaba yo''_ y en cuanto Hikari, solo mostró una sonrisa y apretó los puños.

-Noriko: ¿Mimi que fue eso?

-Mimi: ahhh, vi a un conejito

-Hirumi: ¿un conejo?

-Mimi: si, y soy miembro oficial de clubes ambientales, así que no podía atropellarlo, seria una traición.

-Hikari: asi que... ¿Takeru?

-Hirumi: sip, y haré lo que sea para conquistarlo.

-Sora: no, no, no Takeru es guapo, pero... prácticamente es clon de Yamato, es muy arrogante, inmaduro y superficial.

-Noriko: entonces ese chico no te conviene hermana.

-Hirumi: pues yo lo haré cambiar.

-Hikari: esa es tu decisión.- y el resto del camino solo presto atención al paisaje por el que atravesaban.- _no dejare que te acerques a MI TAKERU.- _pensaba constantemente.

-------------------------------------------------

-Taichi: hola Koushiro, ¿así que fuiste la víctima de los planes de Mimi?

-Koushiro: supongo que así se le puede llamar.

-Taichi: espero que no sea formal, porque si no, no nos dejaran pasar, ¿cierto?

-Koushiro: si- después Taichi se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

-Sra. Takenouchi: hola Taichi, hola Koushiro, pasen, las chicas están arriba, aun no terminan de arreglarse.- ambos pasaron a la casa, la señora Takenouchi los invito a sentarce, puesto que sabia que las chicas, en especial Mimi, aun tardarían mucho en bajar.

-Sra. Takenouchi: Sora, los chicos ya llegaron.- dijo dando unos golpesitos a la puerta, de la habitación de Sora.

-Sora: gracias mama, enseguida bajamos.

-Sra. Takenouchi: ¿quieren limonada?

-Koushiro: pero dijeron que ya venían.

-Taichi: si, muchas gracias señora mama de Sora.- entonces la mujer se alejo rumbo a la cocina por dos vasos de limonada.

-Koushiro: ¿señora mama de Sora?

-Taichi: cuando pequeño le decía así, supongo que es la costumbre.

-Koushiro: ¿por qué pediste limonada si las chicas ya vienen?

-Taichi: eso es lo que siempre te dicen, nunca, nunca creas algo como eso

-Mimi: ¿estas diciéndonos mentirosas?- se escucho una voz proveniente de las escaleras, era Mimi y Sora estaba a su lado, ambas estaban bellísimas, Mimi tenia un vestido rosa, de tirantes, cortado por la pierna derecha y algo escotado. Sora tenia uno celeste, bastante sencillo era de tirantes y no con mucho escote con el largo hasta las rodillas.

-Sora: que bueno que llegaron temprano.

-Taichi: ¿era ir formal?

-Mimi: no, así están bien.

-Sra. Takenouchi: ah es una lastima, como creí que tardarían mas traje limonada.

-Sora: lo sentimos, bueno, ya nos vamos madre.

-Taichi: descuide que se la traeré sana y salba.

-Sra. Takenouchi: confío en ti.

-Mimi: bien, ¿pues que esperamos? Todos al ''Red Club''- después, ambas parejas entraron a sus respectivos autos, Sora y Taichi en el Viper y Koushiro y Mimi en el Audi tt, conducieron alrededor de 1 hora, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: espera a que ese tonto de Ishida vea lo que le tengo preparado.

-Hirumi: ¿ahora que?

-Noriko: planeare una cita.

-Hirumi: ¿con Yamato? Creí que lo odiabas.

-Noriko: por supuesto que lo odio, es una cita entre todos Hirumi, mira, este bar Karaoke.

-Hirumi: ¿White Flag?

-Noriko: ese mismo, todos iremos mañana en la noche, haré un concurso entre todos para la mejor voz, ganare y Yamato se tragara sus palabras.

-Hirumi: que bien hermana, ¿y si no ganas?

-Noriko: es lo mas tonto que he escuchado Hirumi, es decir, ¿quién podría ganarle a Noriko Hatsumiyo?

-Hirumi: ahora te estas comportando como el.

-Noriko: ¡nunca te atrevas a insultarme así! Por Dios, es lo mas horrible que alguien me ha dicho en la vida.

-Hirumi: ya lo siento, pero bueno... ¿llamo a los demás para confirmar la cita?

-Noriko: claro.

-------------------------------------------------

-Takeru: ¿hola?

-Hirumi: _Takeru, soy yo, Hirumi._

-Takeru: ah claro, ¿qué sucede?

-Hirumi: _veras, yo y mi hermana planeamos una cita, mañana en la noche ¿podrias ir?_

-Takeru: claro

-Hirumi:_ que bien, solo me falta Yamato y Daisuke_

-Takeru: no te molestes, Yamato esta conmigo, también ira.

-Hirumi: _gracias Takeru, eres muy lindo_

-Takeru: ahh... gracias

-Hirumi: _por nada, nos vemos mañana, ciao_

_-_Takeru: cuenta conmigo- ambos colgaron

-Yamato: ¿quién era Takeru?

-Takeru: Hirumi, para invitarnos mañana a salir

-Yamato: seguro que ella quiere salir contigo, y Noriko por fin se dejo atrapar por mis encantos.

-Takeru: en realidad nos invitan a todos.

-Yamato: ¿y a donde iremos?

-Takeru: no se lo pregunte.

-------------------------------------------------

La música inundaba el lugar, al igual que las luces multicolores, apenas se pusieron frente a la puerta de la zona V. I. P. Les pidieron sus boletos, entonces lograron entrar, había muchas mesas con sofás, en lugar de sillas, había menos gente, puesto que el lugar era exclusivo.

-Taichi: Sora- esta volteo a verlo- ¿quieres ir a bailar?

-Sora: claro, a eso vinimos- ambos se alejaron hacia la pista de baile, Mimi solo se le quedo mirando a Koushiro fijamente, como esperando algo, este evitaba mirarla.

-Koushiro: Mimi

-Mimi: ¿siiii?

-Koushiro: será mejor que valla a buscar nuestra mesa.

-Mimi: ¿la mesa?

-Koushiro: claro, te dije que yo no se bailar.

-Mimi: ahhh- suspiro- esta bien, vamos.- ellos también se alejaron, pero al lado contrario de la pista de baile.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hikari: ¿puedes creerlo Miyako? ¿Hirumi con MI TAKERU?

-Miyako: ey, ey, esta bien que te gusta pero ni que fuera tu novio- Hikari callo, no había notado lo que decía, prácticamente, nadie sabia de su relación a escondidas con Takeru.

-Hikari: bueno... pero... ¿y que? es decir, yo tengo mas oportunidad de conquistarlo ¿verdad?

-Miyako: si Hikari- respondió sin mucho animo, ¿por qué siempre sus amigas se desquitaban solo con ella?

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi: Koushiro, ¿por qué no bailas?

-Koushiro: porque no se como hacerlo

-Mimi: es eso o... ¿te da miedo pedírselo a alguien?

-Koushiro: no- se sonrojo un poco, ya que eso tenia un poco de verdad.

-Mimi: entonces ¿desde cuando que no le pides algo a una chica?

-Koushiro: puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo así que no necesito nada de nadie.

-Mimi: entonces...- puso una especie de mirada malvada- ¿desde cuando que no besas a alguien?- Koushiro emparejo el tono de sus mejillas con el de su cabello.

-Koushiro: no me acuerdo...

-Mimi: me estas mintiendo

-Koushiro: no, es la verdad.

-Mimi: si no me dices la verdad te...

-Koushiro: ¿sabes cuando? No he besado a nadie desde que... tu sabes...- Mimi se sonrojo igualmente que Koushiro, al recordar el pasado...

((FLASH BACK))

-Koushiro: ¿Mimi?- dijo un Koushiro de 12 años.

-Mimi: ¿eh?- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas, estaba sentada bajo un árbol en un hermoso jardín- no me pasa nada.

-Koushiro: no me mientas- entonces se sentó al lado de ella- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿no soy tu amigo?

-Mimi: claro que si,

-Koushiro: ¿entonces?

-Mimi: pues... mi novio... me corto- sus lagrimas volvieron a salir. Ante tal reacción Koushiro opto por abrazarla.

-Koushiro: no llores... si eso paso... es porque... así tenia que ser- el no era de los que acostumbraba hacer sentir bien a las personas, pero... su amiga lo necesitaba ¿no?.

-Mimi: pero... yo lo quería... mucho.

-Koushiro: ¿te soy sincero? Siempre pense que eras muy joven como para tener ya un novio, mas, a uno que te llevaba mucha diferencia de edad.

-Mimi: el amor no respeta edades- estaba mas tranquila, ya no salían lagrimas de su rostro, y se aferro mas al pecho de Koushiro.

-Koushiro: eso no era amor, apenas y lo veías, y cuando estaban juntos solo se besaban y el tipo te usaba, eso no es amor.

-Mimi: entonces... ¿qué es el amor en realidad?

-Koushiro: pues no lo se, no puedo describir un sentimiento, pero por lo poco que se, el amor es querer pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, que sea feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado y que siempre trataras de protegerla.

-Mimi: ¿estas enamorado?

-Koushiro: eso tampoco lo se, nunca he sentido el amor, así que no se si es amor o algún otro sentimiento extraño.

-Mimi: yo si estoy enamorada

-Koushiro: ¿de tu ex novio?

-Mimi: para nada, creo que debo decirte la verdad de porque estaba llorando- Koushiro alzo una ceja- yo corte a ese maldito, descubrí a quien amo en realidad, pero lloraba porque sabia que este nunca me iba a corresponder.

-Koushiro: ¿quién es?- Mimi se aparto ligeramente del cuerpo de Izzumi, tomo con sus manos su rostro, y lo atrajo hacia si, formando un cálido beso, el primero oficial para uno, y el primero de amor para el otro.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-Mimi: pero eso paso hace años...

-Koushiro: por eso te dije que no lo recordaba- Mimi se levanto rápidamente y dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Mimi: ¿CÓMO QUE NO LO RECUERDAS? YO TE REVELE MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y ERES TAN FRIO E INSENSIBLE COMO PARA NO RECORDARLO, ¿SABES ALGO? TU NO SABES SI ESTAN ENAMORADO NO PORQUE NUNCA LO HALLAS SENTIDO, SINO PORQUE NO TIENES CORAZON.- y se alejo furiosa de ahí.

-------------------------------------------------

-Sora: ¡adoro esa canción!- grito, apenas y Taichi podía escucharla, y no por el ruido excesivo, sino, porque estaba perdido observando al amor de su vida, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, definitivamente, estaba enamorado.- ¿qué esa no es Mimi?- despertó de su trance, volteo al lugar indicado por Sora y en efecto, era Mimi, pero algo le pasaba...

-Sora: Mimi ¿qué te pasa? ¿estas llorando?- en efecto, Mimi no paraba de llorar.

-Taichi: ¿por qué lloras?

-Mimi: Koushiro es un estúpido e insensible

-Taichi: ¿qué te hizo?

-Mimi: ¡no lo recuerda, ¡simplemente no lo recuerda!- ¿de que estaba hablando? Ninguno de los dos lo sabia, pero llego la persona que podría entenderla.

-Koushiro: Mimi...- esta sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escucharlo, se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de cierto pelirrojo la detuvo.- ¿quieres bailar?- ¿perdón? ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Koushiro Izzumi bailar? Aunque su amigo fuera muy listo, no sabían si conocía el significado de la palabra bailar.

-Taichi: ah era por eso...

-Mimi: ¿por eso que?

-Taichi: estabas llorando porque querías bailar, y seguramente a Koushiro se le había olvidado como bailar.

-Sora: claro, por eso repetías constantemente ''lo olvido, lo olvido''

-Koushiro: entonces... ¿bailamos?- esta bajo su cabeza, Koushiro no supo si eso fue un si o un no, pero no le importo puesto que arrastro a Mimi hasta el centro de la pista.

-Sora: bueno, entonces nosotros también podremos bailar.

-Taichi: claro

-------------------------------------------------

-Hirumi: ay ¿cómo se atrevió? Solo porque Daisuke no contestaba el teléfono, Noriko obligarme a ir hasta su casa en la lluvia, ¡atchus!- hablaba mientras esperaba dentro de una tienda a que la lluvia se apaciguara.

-Encargado: señorita ya vamos a cerrar, ¿segura que no quiere comprar el vestido?

-Hirumi: ah, no gracias, al parecer ya no me gusta tanto.

-Encargado: creí que después de estarlo viendo durante 1 hora se decidiría a comprarlo.- esta negó con su cabeza. ¿Tenia que poner una escusa no? Quedarse en una tienda por una hora sin hacer nada no era normal.

-Hirumi: no se preocupe, ya me voy.

-Encargado: ¿aun esta lloviendo?

-Hirumi: creo que si, pero no se preocupe, mi casa esta cerca.

-Encargado: esta bien- después Hirumi salió de la tienda, haciendo que su cabello se humedecería por la lluvia, lo que le daba un toque bastante bueno, del rizado se convertía en ondulado, su ropa nuevamente estaba completamente empapada, estaba mas cerca la casa de Daisuke que la suya pero... ¿si no estaba en casa?. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hirumi: ¿eh?- volteo para ver quien era, y se encontró con un joven de cabello marron, igual de alborotado aunque estuviera húmedo.

-Daisuke: ¿Hirumi? ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Hirumi: venia a buscarte, pero comenzó a llover y entre a esa tienda, pero acaban de cerrar y tuve que salirme ¡atchus!

-Daisuke: parece que ya pescaste un resfriado, ¿vienes?- dijo abriendo su paraguas.

-Hirumi: ¿por qué no lo usaste antes?

-Daisuke: me encanta el agua, toma- le entrego el paraguas a Hirumi mientras el continuaba bajo la lluvia.

-Hirumi: tu no estas resfriado aun, no quiero que te enfermes- este se sonrojo un poco.

-Daisuke: ¿por qué?

-Hirumi: porque no estarías en perfectas condiciones para nuestra cita de mañana.

-------------------------------------------------

Estaban abrazados moviéndose lentamente, si no fuera porque la música era lenta, hubieran parecido las personas mas extrañas del lugar.

-Koushiro: ¿Mimi?

-Mimi: ¿mh?- dijo aferrándose mas a el cuello de Koushiro.

-Koushiro: ¿aun me amas?- le dijo al oído, esta no contesto- bueno no importa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, vinimos aquí para divertirnos ¿no es así?

-Mimi: si

-Koushiro: tengo sed

-Mimi: entonces vamos a la barra- dijo ya mas animada.

-Koushiro: pero somos menores de edad, no nos venderán nada.

-Mimi: ¿por qué crees que reserve la zona V. I. P.? En esta zona no te piden identificación.

-Koushiro: eres lista, creo que hasta mas que yo

-Mimi: no exageres- después se alejaron de la pista de baile para regresar a su mesa, Mimi le indico a un mesero que se acercara.

-Mesero: ¿dígame señorita?

-Mimi: quiero que me traiga 2 vodkas

-Mesero: enseguida.- después se alejo.

-Koushiro: ¿qué es el vodka?

-Mimi: te va a gustar, aunque no lo tomes muy rápido, es una bebida muy fuerte

-Koushiro: pero... ¿y si no me gusta?

-Mimi: pido todas las bebidas que tengan hasta que te guste una.

-Koushiro: pero...

-Mesero: aquí esta, si necesitan algo mas mi nombre es Seihiro.- y volvió a alejarce.

-Mimi: pruébalo- dijo dando un pequeño sorbo, tan pequeño que pareciera que era solo para mojar sus labios.. Koushiro trato de hacer lo mismo, pero inclino mucho la copa, y se llevo una gran cantidad a la boca.

-Koushiro: me gusta- dijo al saborear bien el liquido.

-Mimi: que bueno, pero no lo tomes muy...- dejo de hablar en cuanto su amigo se llevo todo el contenido de la copa hacia su boca, dejando absolutamente nada.

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: ¿adónde querrán llevarnos?

-Takeru: mañana sabrás.

-Yamato: pero puede ser una trampa.

-Takeru: ¿una trampa para que?

-Yamato: Noriko dijo que ella cantaría mejor que yo, ¿a dónde nos llevara?

-Takeru: ¿a un bar karaoke? (que listo ¿no?)

-Yamato: exacto, mmm... entonces debo preparar una canción para mañana.

-Takeru: pero hazlo en otro lado porque yo quiero dormir.

-------------------------------------------------

-Daisuke: ¿nuestra cita? ¿íbamos a salir?

-Hirumi: a eso venia, te lo cuento todo en tu casa ¿si?

-Daisuke: pues ya llegamos- visualizo un gran edificio, subieron al elevador, marcaron el botón numero 7, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una puerta con el numero 216.

-Hirumi: gracias- dijo al aceptar la toalla ofrecida por Daisuke, mientras el tenia otra, y comenzó por secarse su cabello.

-Daisuke: ahora... ¿de que cita me hablas?

-Hirumi: como no contestabas el teléfono Noriko me obligo a venir hasta aquí, ¿esta tu hermana?

-Daisuke: no, fue a ayudarle a Jyou a estudiar para su examen.

-Hirumi: a bueno, le llame a Jyou, seguramente el le dirá ¡atchus!

-Daisuke: será mejor que primero te quites esa ropa mojada, ven- Daisuke le indico la puerta de la habitación de Jun- toma un poco de ropa de ella, seguramente no le importara.

-Hirumi: gracias- Hirumi entro a la habitación, salió minutos después, con un suéter azul marino que por su gran cuello, lograba que se vieran sus hombros, y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, con sus mismos converse blancos, que por el agua y el lodo ya no se veían del mismo tono. Daisuke la vio, y le pareció en cierto modo adorable.

-Hirumi: fue lo mas pequeño que encontré- dijo al mirar las mangas que le llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos.

-Daisuke: pues entre tu y Jun ay mucha diferencia de edad, debe ser eso.

-Hirumi: sip, ¡atchus! Buen, lo que pasa es que yo y Noriko planeamos una cita entre todos, mañana en la noche, en un bar karaoke, según mi hermana es parte de su venganza con Yamato.

-Daisuke: los que mas se odian se gustan.

-Hirumi: habeses también los que no.

-Daiuske: bueno, pero nunca se sabe

-Hirumi: pero bueno... ¿podrás ir?

-Daisuke: claro, mis padres al fin me libraron de mi castigo, solo tenia que ser esta noche.

-Hirumi: gracias a Jun ¿no?

-Daisuke: exacto.

-Hirumi: bueno, lo mejor será llamar a mi hermana para decirle que venga por mi.

-Daisuke: claro, toma, usa mi celular.

-Hirumi: gracias.

-------------------------------------------------

-Jun: a ver... ¿qué otro libro necesitas?- decía mientras cargaba una pila de libros en sus brazos (N/A: una aclaración, Jun no tenia su cabello que parecía que le había explotado el boiler, lo tenia largo y liso, mas o menos como el de Miyako.)

-Jyou: ninguno Jun, gracias por ayudarme

-Jun: para que están los amigos (pensando) _y para estar un poco mas de tiempo contigo._

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi: ¿Koushiro? ¿Koushiro?- decía mientras alejaba las copas vacías del frente de su amigo, 5 copas para ser exacto- ¿Koushiro? ¿puedes pensar cual es la raíz cuadrada de 7?

-Koushiro: ¿ehhhhhh? ¡HIP!- ¡ESTABA EBRIO!

-Mimi: ¿Koushiro? Porque no me hiciste caso, el vodka no se toma rápido, y no se toma mas de 2 copas.- decía, pero por el estado de este, apenas y la escuchaba.- ¿me estas oyendo?

-Koushiro: ¿ehhhhh?

-Mimi: ¡KOUSHIRO!- Mimi se puso mas que furiosa al notar que Koushiro no le prestaba atención no solo por estar ebrio, sino que estaba embobado con un par de rubias de la mesa de enseguida.

-Koushiro: Mimi no te enfades, tu sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti.- esta abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo de la impresión, pero... estaba ebrio ¿seria verdad?

-Mimi: Koushiro será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

-Koushiro: espera... ¿enserio creíste que no recordaba lo que paso?

-Mimi: ¿qué cosa?

-Koushiro: nuestro beso, cuando me dijiste que me amabas

-Mimi: Kou-chan estas ebrio

-Koushiro: ¿y que? aun siento lo mismo por ti- después se acerco hasta abrazar a Mimi.

-Mimi: Kou... será mejor que...

-Koushiro: ¿nos vayamos? Antes quiero darte algo- después se acerco hasta el rostro de Mimi lo tomo en sus manos y le planto un beso en sus labios, no fue muy largo, ni tan apasionado, pero por ser Koushiro, fue uno de los mejores que le habían dado a Mimi.- ahora si, cuando gustes nos vamos.

-Mimi: ahora, pero... estas ebrio no puedes conducir.

-Koushiro: para eso tenemos pies.

-Mimi: ¿dices que caminemos?

-Kousshiro: sip

-Mimi: pero si me canso tendrás que cargarme.

-------------------------------------------------

-Sora: Taichi ya es algo tarde

-Taichi: si quieres podemos irnos ya

-Sora: por favor.

-Taichi: claro, un minuto... ¿dónde están Mimi y Koushiro?- dijo al no ver nadie en su mesa

-Sora: debieron irse ya, ambos se cansan muy rápido.

-Taichi: entonces vámonos.- ambos salieron de la disco, subieron al auto de Taichi, y todo el camino fueron en silencio, hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Sora.

-Sora: mil gracias por traerme Tai

-Taichi: no hay problema- Tai extendió un poco el brazo para levantar el seguro de auto, cuando sintió las manos de Sora en su rostro.

-Sora: enserio, gracias- después, junto sus labios con los de Taichi, este no se opuso por nada del mundo, así que duraron así un buen rato, hasta que el aire les falto a ambos.

-Taichi: si quieres, te puedo acompañar hasta la puerta- dijo con algo de sensualidad en su voz.

-Sora: mmm... ¿y seguramente voy a tener que volver a despedirte?- este asintió- nos vemos mañana Tai- y salió del auto, después Taichi lo volvió a encender para dirijirce a su hogar, esa había sino uno de los mejores días de su vida.

--------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, era un nuevo día, abrió sus ojos lentamente, como de costumbre, comenzó a inspeccionar su habitación, todo estaba en orden, ah si... solo un problemita... ESA NO ERA SU HABITACION.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holass! ¿qué tal? Les dije que les iba a gustar, hice una mejor distribución de los personajes (eso creo yo) y me gusto mucho como me quedo, bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi... ahhh no se que voy a hacer, este fic, aun le falta mucho, mucho, mucho, bye, y no olviden los REVIEWS.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	5. La Primera Pareja

Para que ustedes disfruten un poco mejor este capitulo, hago las siguientes aclaraciones: este cap. Contiene un ligero lime, de hecho es tan poco que ni siquiera se si llamarlo lime, en fin, eso es todo, ciao.

-------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, era un nuevo día, abrió sus ojos lentamente, como de costumbre, comenzó a inspeccionar su habitación, todo estaba en orden, ah si... solo un problemita... ESA NO ERA SU HABITACION.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uniendo Corazones 

**Cap. 5: **La Primera Pareja

-¿: ¿qué pasa aquí?- se sentó en la cama automáticamente, aunque no tan rápido, puesto que había unos brazos rodeándolo.- ¡ahhhh!- se aparto aun mas rápido de esa persona, se calmo un poco, vio que la persona comenzaba a moverse, había interrumpido sus sueños (¿obvio no? La movida y el grito a quien no despiertan) se sorprendido aun mas al ver a la persona que era, y que estaba totalmente desnuda, era... ¡MIMI! (¿ya saben quien es el muchacho?)

-Koushiro: ¡¿MIMI! ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?

-Mimi: en un hotel tontito, ¿y por que me despertaste? Estaba soñando contigo y en lo que hicimos anoche- mientras decía esto se iba acercando a Koushiro lentamente hasta abrazarlo, este sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

-Koushiro: ¿lo que hicimos anoche?- empezó a abrir cada vez mas sus ojos, comenzaba a temblar, ¿en verdad había pasado lo que el creía?

-Mimi: claro, doy gracias que hayas sido tu al que invite al Red Club y no a Yamato.

-Koushiro: Mimi, ¿me puedes explicar las cosas un poco mejor?- decía mientras la apartaba y le ponía la sabana encima.

-Mimi: bueno, anoche, tu y yo íbamos caminando, me dijiste ''Mimi ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar un lugar muy divertido''- dijo tratando de imitar su voz- y yo te dije ''esta bien'' después me tapaste los ojos y cuando los abrí estabamos en esta habitación después me dijiste que me amabas, me besaste y...

-Koushiro: ¡no lo necesito con lujos de detalles!

-Mimi: ayy, pero si venia la mejor parte.

-Koushiro: Mimi ¿cómo fue eso posible?

-Mimi: ¿cómo que como fue posible? ¡tu fuiste el que me trajo aquí! ¿recuerdas?

-Koushiro: NO

-Mimi: ¿QUÉ?

-Koushiro: no recuerdo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estabamos bailando

-Mimi: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! y... ¿todo lo de anoche?- este negó con la cabeza.

-Koushiro: esto fue un error- ¡CRASH! Si Koushiro tuviera un oído mega bionico, (no me digan nada, son las 3:26am, y esto lo hago por ustedes) hubiera escuchado como se partía en mil pedazos el corazón de Mimi.

-Mimi: eso significa- bajo su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y a ser cristalinos.- ¿qué no me amas?

-Koushiro: yo no dije eso- sintió una mano en su barbilla que la hizo levantar, hasta tener de frente esos ojos negro profundo.- simplemente fue un error- hizo que Mimi volviera a recostarse en la cama.

-Mimi: entonces... ¿por qué fue un error?

-Koushiro: porque yo no lo disfrute- después comenzó a besar a Mimi en los labios y en todo el cuerpo.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hikari: hola Takeru- dijo una joven castaña mientras el rubio pasaba a su lado.

-Takeru: hola Hikari- este, sin poder contener mas la tentación, le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

-Hikari: mi hermano estaba tan feliz por su beso con Sora de anoche, que ni siquiera me pregunto a donde iba, jejeje, se veía muy gracioso

-Takeru: ¿por qué lo dices?

-Hikari: estaba en su cama, abrazando a su almohada.

-Takeru: déjalo, se parece a mi cuando aun no te tenia en mis brazos.- después rodeo a Hikari con sus brazos por la espalda de esta.

-Hikari: bueno, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar aun con Takeru abrazándola.

-Takeru: ¿a dónde quiere ir majestad?

-Hikari: no lo se, pero hoy en la noche iremos al bar karaoke a que Noriko y Yamato tengan su competencia de canto.

-Takeru: ¿entonces si será en un bar karaoke?

-Hikari: ¿no se los dijo?

-Takeru: no, simplemente me llamo Hirumi para decirme que hoy tendríamos todos una cita.

-Hikari: mmm...- Hikari frunció el ceño

-Takeru: ¿qué te pasa?

-Hikari: Hirumi me da mala espina

-Takeru: ¿te hizo algo?

-Hikari: sip, me quiere quitar al niño mas lindo de toda Odaiba

-Takeru: ese soy yo

-Hikari: si, ella te quiere, pero yo no la voy a dejar que se quede contigo.

-Takeru: claro que no, yo te quiero a ti.

-Hikari: pero recuerda que en la vida real, nosotros solo somos amigos.

-Takeru: ahhhh, ese tema esta comenzando a desagradarme.

-Hikari: entonces simplemente dile a mi hermano lo que somos y...

-Takeru: me pateara el trasero

-Hikari: hay no seas bebe

-Takeru: ¿qué? ¿y si Yamato te fuera a golpear por salir conmigo aun así se lo dirías?

-Hikari: Yamato no puede golperame, sino Taichi primero te golpea a ti y luego a Yamato- dijo con un tono de burla.

-Takeru: mujeres privilegiadas

-Hikari: ¡así es!

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: Hirumi, dime ¿se me ve mejor el azul o el celeste?

-Hirumi: depende, ¿a dónde vas?

-Noriko: es para la cita de hoy en la noche

-Hirumi: ¿no iba a ser concurso de canto?

-Noriko: claro, pero... siempre es bueno deslumbrar también con tu vestuario.

-Hirumi: ¿te digo lo que pienso?- su hermana asintió- pienso que deberías ir a casa de Yamato a preguntarle con que te ves mejor, puesto que te estas vistiendo para el.

-Noriko: ¿QUÉ? ay por favor Hirumi, no me hagas reír, como si me importara lo que ese tonto narcisista piense de mi.

-Hirumi: claro que si, sino, no estarías haciendo ese estúpido concurso de canto

-Noriko: lo hago para demostrarle que soy mejor

-Hirumi: ¡ahí esta! Quieres demostrarle que eres buena cantando

-Noriko: sabes que, ya no me importa tu opinión, me llevare la celeste, combina mas con mis ojos.

-Hirumi: ''para que tus ojos se vean mas hermosos que los míos''- dijo haciendo un intento por imitar la voz de Yamato.

-Noriko: ay cállate.

-------------------------------------------------

-Taichi: ¿Hikari, ¿Hikari? ¿dónde estas?- decía mientras recorría cada una de las habitaciones de su departamento.

-¿: Hikari no esta- se escucho una voz proveniente de la sala, que sorpresa para Taichi encontrar a su pelirroja preferida.

-Taichi: Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sora: vine a regresarle a Hikari su esmalte de uñas, pero veo que no esta en casa, disculpa por entrar así, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-Taichi: ahhh, no te preocupes tu siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa- noto como las mejillas de Sora tenían un tono carmín, trato de encontrar algún motivo, hasta que lo supo... no traía puesta su camisa.- ahhhh, Sora ¿me disculpas un segundo?- dijo tratando de esconderse con la puerta.

-Sora: si Taichi, no te preocupes por mi- después Taichi salió de la habitación, tardo unos minutos y regreso con una camisa roja, especial que Sora le había obsequiado por Navidad.

-Sora: valla, ¿es la camisa que te mande desde Italia por Navidad?

-Taichi: es la misma, bueno Sora... si gustas yo le puedo dar su esmalte a Hikari.

-Sora: ah, muchas gracias Tai- le entrego el pequeño frasco con un contenido azul.- por cierto, ¿ya te enteraste de la cita de esta noche?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Tai.

-Taichi: no, pero cuéntame.- Sora se acerco un poco mas.

-Sora: bueno, Noriko me dijo, que tenia planeado derrotar a Yamato en un concurso de canto, hoy en la noche, todos iremos a un bar karaoke ''White Flag''

y Noriko, por casualidad- dijo haciendo una seña con las manos- se le ocurrirá una competencia de canto entre todos para ver quien es el mejor vocalista.

-Taichi: que chica tan ingeniosa.

-Sora: sip, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe.- ambos rieron.

-Taichi: pues Sora... ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Sora: no gracias... creo que ya me tengo que ir- estaba a punto de levantarse pero Taichi tomo su mano haciendo que cayera nuevamente en el sofá, quedando mas cerca de el.

-Taichi: ¿por qué te vas tan rápido? Hace tanto que no hablamos como antes.

-Sora: eso es porque... ya no es como antes

-Taichi: ¿en que cambiamos?

-Sora: en esto- en un movimiento rápido, Sora tomo a Taichi por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerca hacia si, haciendo que sus labios, primero tuvieran un ligero roce, después Taichi se acerco mas para dar completo el beso. Duraron así algo de tiempo, hasta que el precioso aire les hizo falta.

-Sora: creo... que ya me... voy- decía sin despegar su frente de la de Taichi y seguía mirando los grandes ojos chocolates de su ''amigo''

-Taichi: ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Sora: no te preocupes Tai, mi casa esta en el piso de arriba, ¿recuerdas?

-Taichi: claro que tonto.

-Sora: lo se- le dio un ultimo beso en los labios- adiós- y se marcho de ahí.

-Taichi: ahhhh me pregunto si ese beso significa que me quiere.

-------------------------------------------------

-Miyako: ¿Ken?- dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un muchacho de cabellera azulada.

-Ken: hola Miyako.

-Miyako: ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Ken: ¿no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?- dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa.

-Miyako: no me refiero a eso, ¿no deberías estar en Osaka con tu hermano?

-Ken: nop, regrese antes por una tormenta.

-Miyako: pues... que bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-Ken: bueno, ¿qué novedades hubo estos días que yo no estuve?

-Miyako: respecto ¿a?...

-Ken: todo

-Miyako: pues, hoy tenemos una cita

-Ken: ¿enserio?- dijo mostrando cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

-Miyako: con el ''tenemos'' me refiero a todos

-Ken: ahhh, claro

-Miyako: bueno, iremos a un bar karaoke, para organizar una especie de ''concurso de canto''

-Ken: mmm... las personas que tienen mas probabilidades de ganar son... Yamato o Mimi.- al ser mencionada por ese joven, Miyako sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-Miyako: siempre Mimi ¿no? Ella siempre es buena para todo.

-Ken: ¿de que hablas?

-Miyako: ay por favor, no me hagas reír, se muy bien que estas enamorado de Mimi

-Ken: ¿DE MIMI?

-Miyako: Si, por eso ya no podrías ser para mi- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Miyako cubrió su boca, temiendo decir algo mas.

-Ken: ¿qué?

-Miyako: QUE TE GUSTA MIMI, PUES QUE BUENO QUE TE FUISTE, ASI MIMI PUDO INVITAR A KOUSHIRO AL RED CLUB.

-Ken: Mimi me importa poco- después de decir esto, tomo a Miyako por el rostro y la atrajo hacia si, haciendo que se formara un profundo beso entre ambos... el cual Miyako rompió en poco tiempo.

-Miyako: ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿SIENTES LASTIMA POR MI? ¿O ESTAS DOLIDO? PUES TE TENGO NOTICIAS, ¡¡¡YO NO SOY MIMI!- de inmediato, empujo a Ken hasta sacarlo de la casa y le cerro la puerta en la cara, después de eso, fue directo a su habitación.

-Ken: PERO YO TE AMO A TI.- grito desde afuera, muy tarde, Miyako no lo había escuchado, derrotado, se alejo de ahí.

-------------------------------------------------

-Daisuke: ¿cómo te fue ayer con Jyou?- decía mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana.

-Jun: ehhh... ¡bien!- al preguntar por el, el color carmín subió rápidamente a sus mejillas.

((FLASH BACK))

-Jyou: mil gracias Jun, no se como agradecerte.

-Jun: no es nada, cuando quieras.

-Jyou: creo que ya estudie muchisimo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Jun: mmm... ¿habrá bebidas de ponche?

-Jyou: ¡claro! Siempre voy a esa maquina porque es la única que tiene bebidas de ponche.

-Jun: ¿osea que a ti también te gusta?- este asintió- que raro, a nadie de las personas que conozco les gusta.

-Jyou: debemos ser almas gemelas- un silencio incomodo se produjo, ambos se sonrojaron

-Jun: ahhh Jyou ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?- había algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Jyou: esto- entonces Jyou se acerco considerablemente a Jun, tomando a esta por la cintura, acercando sus rostros, provocando un beso.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-Daisuke: mmm... bueno, nos vemos después.

-Jun: ¿a dónde vas?

-Daisuke: con Hirumi, ayer prometí que la acompañaría al centro comercial a comprarse una blusa para esta noche.

-Jun: mmm... ¿Hirumi? ¿dónde dejaste olvidada a Hikari?- el joven se sonrojo casi automáticamente.

-Daisuke: ¿y tu te vas a ir con Jyou?

-Jun: ahhh, me las pagaras- después Daisuke salió por la puerta principal.

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: bueno, ¿qué canción cantare?- decía para si mismo mientras veía una lista de canciones anotadas en un cuaderno.

-¿: hola Yamato- dijo un joven entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Yamato.

-Yamato: hey, ¿cómo entraste Taichi?

-Taichi: se nota que eres despistado, tu papa llego aquí hace una hora y tu no te diste cuenta.

-Yamato: ¿y tu como sabes eso?

-Taichi: ¡ESTUVE EN LA PUERTA TOCANDO DURANTE MEDIA HORA!- notablemente, estaba enfadado.

-Yamato: ¿y como supiste lo de mi papa?

-Taichi: llego cuando yo estaba afuera, me invito a pasar y platicamos durante una hora, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas escuchado mis golpes?

-Yamato: me estoy concentrando, debo pensar que canción cantare hoy en nuestra cita.

-Taichi: ¿nuestra cita? Pero Yamato, no me avisaste con tiempo que querías salir conmigo jajajajaja- Yamato solo le mando una mirada asesina.- ok, ok entonces... ¿cuál vas a cantar?

-Yamato: estoy pensando, ¡ya se!

-Taichi: ¿cuál?

-Yamato: ''Dime que No''

-Taichi: uyyy que romántico, ¿dedicatoria?

-Yamato: para las mujeres que se mueran por mi, es decir, todas jajajaja- esta vez, le toco a Taichi mirar con odio a Yamato.

-Taichi: deja de decir tonterías, bueno, me voy

-Yamato: solo venias para eso

-Taichi: hey, me quedaría mas tiempo pero alguien no me abrió la puerta, tengo que arreglarme para nuestra cita.

-Yamato: ¿tan pronto? ¿qué hora es?- Taichi miro su reloj de mano.

-Taichi: amm... las 6:30

-Yamato: ¡demonios!

-Taichi: ¿qué? la cita era hasta las 8:00pm

-Yamato: no es eso baka... mi camisa preferida no esta planchada- dijo extendiendo la camisa arrugada.

-Taichi: baka... bueno no importa Yama, con cualquier cosa que te pongas te ves guapo- y le guiño un ojo.

-Yamato: cierra la boca Taichi.

-Taichi: como sea, me voy.

-Yamato: ya lárgate.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hirumi: muchas gracias por acompañarme Daisuke

-Daisuke: no hay problema, era venir aquí o ayudar a mis padres en el restaurante.

-Hirumi: supongo entonces que tu me debes las gracias

-Daisuke: sip, gracias.

-Hirumi: bueno, ya tengo la blusa, ya podemos irnos, no falta mucho para que sean las ocho

-Daisuke: yo no me tardo mucho arreglándome

-Hirumi: entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Daisuke: ¿un helado?

-Hirumi: de vainilla

-Daisuke: me leíste la mente

-Hirumi: jejeje, ¿y no te encanta que le pongan chispitas de chocolate encima?

-Daisuke: oye ¿te robaste mi helado favorito a que? solo falta que también te guste ponerle...

-Hirumi: caramelo derretido

-Daisuke: debemos ser almas gemelas- dijo poniendo su cara de enamorado, pero esta vez, con alguien diferente a Hikari.

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: Sora ¿por qué te tardas tanto?- decía mientras daba golpes en la puerta del baño.

-Sora: _disculpa Noriko, no todos nos arreglamos desde las cuatro de la tarde para vernos perfectas para Yamato- _hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Noriko: ahhh, que no me gusta Yamato ¿entiendes?

-Sora: uyy si, por eso ibas a besarlo el día que lo conociste.- salió del baño con su cabello aun empapado y solo envuelta en una toalla. De pronto alguien abrió de golpe la puerta del departamento.

-Noriko: hola Mimi ¿por qué esa sonrisa?- en efecto, era Mimi y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mimi: tengo que contarles algo

-Sora: solo deja que me cambie...

-Mimi: no, es ahora, no puedo guardármelo ni un segundo mas.

-Sora: Mimi sea lo que sea puede espera...

-Mimi: ¡ya no soy virgen!- Noriko abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos y su boca, Sora igual, definitivamente, eso no podía esperar.

-Sora: bien al diablo mi ropa, ven aquí ahora mismo- entonces tomo a Mimi del brazo y la jalo hasta su habitación, Noriko, para su suerte, entro por ella misma. Al entrar, Noriko cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Sora: bien Mimi, mas te vale que tengas una escusa

-Mimi: claro que la tengo... estoy enamorada.

-Noriko: felicidades linda, ¿no es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?

-Mimi: ¿quiere decir que tu tampoco ya no eres...

-Sora: desde antes que la conociera ya no era virgen

-Noriko: ejem, ejem, Sora, mejor deja que Mimi nos cuente.

-Mimi: bueno...

-Sora: primero lo principal, ¿quién fue?

-Mimi: se sorprenderán... es... Kou...

-Noriko y Sora: ¡KOUSHIRO!- esta asintió.

-Sora: ay Dios mío, pense que seria cualquiera menos Koushiro, el no es un pervertido.

-Noriko: eso es lo que te hacen creer.

-Mimi: y fue 2 veces

-Sora: ¿QUÉ? se acabo, esta anotado, Koushiro también es un pervertido.

-Mimi: no Sora, no es lo que piensas, veras paso así...

-Noriko: te agradeceríamos que solo nos contaras lo esencial sin lujo de detalles.

-Mimi: claro... bueno, cuando nos fuimos del ''Red Club'' Koushiro estaba ebrio- al escuchar esa ultima palabrita ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Mimi: no se rían, es enserio

-Sora: ay... lo... lo sentimos jajaja

-Mimi: bueno, entonces yo no lo pude dejar conducir, y nos fuimos caminando, y Koushiro me llevo a un hotel, y ahí...

-Noriko: ¡dije que sin los detalles!

-Mimi: esta bien, esta bien... bueno, y a la mañana siguiente, el no recordaba nada por su resaca, pero aun así me dijo que me amaba, y lo hicimos de nuevo.

-Sora: supongo que si es por amor...

-Noriko: en nada te afecta.

-Sora: pero un momento... ¿qué no te gustaba Yamato?

-Mimi: ay Sora, gustar es una cosa... pero amar... mi corazón solo será de mi Koushiro.

-Sora: ¿tu Koushiro? ¿quieres decir que…

-Mimi: ¡es mi novio!

-Noriko: bueno, lo mejor será que dejemos que Sora se arregle y tu te cambies de ropa Mimi

-Mimi: claro, me iré a casa

-Sora: ehh, no Mimi, hoy también saldremos.

-Mimi: genial ¿a dónde?

-Noriko: a un bar karaoke para demostrarle a Yamato que yo soy la mejor cantante.

-Mimi: que bien... ¡Noriko hay que formar el equipo destruyan el ego de Yamato!

-Noriko: estoy contigo, ¿Sora te nos unes?

-Sora: ni de broma, ustedes dos están locas, y mejor salgan de mi habitación que voy a vestirme, después Mimi yo te presto algo de ropa.

-Mimi: gracias Sora, ¡andando equipo!

-Noriko: vamos, por cierto tenemos que inventar un lema y una canción y...

-Sora: ya déjense de tonterías contra Yamato.- y les cerro la puerta en la cara.

-------------------------------------------------

Ding-Dong se escuchaba el timbre de una casa, mas nadie abría la puerta.

-Jyou: Koushiro ¿dónde diablos estas?

-Koushiro: superior, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-Jyou: te busco, ¿dónde estabas? Y... ¿por qué tras la misma ropa de ayer?- Koushiro se sonrojo ante ambas preguntas.

-Koushiro: ahhhh, mejor pasa, que es una larga historia

-Jyou: pero antes tienes que arreglarte, tenemos una cita, bueno... todos tenemos una cita.

-Koushiro: ¿otra? Pero saben que no me gustan las fiestas

-Jyou: bueno, arréglate y te lo cuento todo, igual tu me cuentas a mi.

-Koushiro: pero prométeme que no te vas a desmayar.

-Jyou: no puede ser tan grave ¿o si?- después ambos se adentraron a la casa.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hikari: adiós Takeru- y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Takeru: nos vemos, en... una hora

-Hikari: sip, espero que vocalices, porque tu hermano no te heredo la voz jejeje

-Takeru: gracias por recordármelo.

-Hikari: es mentira, cantas divino.

-Takeru: bueno adiós amo...

-Taichi: ¿Takeru?- este se aparto todo lo que pudo de Hikari hasta que topo con un muro.

-Takeru: ho.. hola Taichi

-Hikari: onnichan, ¿dónde estabas?

-Taichi: fui a ver a Yamato, ¿tu donde estabas?

-Hikari: fui a comprar algo a la papelería y me encontré a Takeru.

-Taichi: bueno, nos vemos al rato Takeru, ¿si irán a la cita cierto?

-Takeru: claro, el ego de mi hermano me obligara a ir.

-Hikari: adiós, y dile a Yamato que perdera ante Noriko

-Takeru: no se me olvida.

-------------------------------------------------

Varios autos se estacionaron frente a un local que tenia un letrero grande de neón que decía: ''White Flag'' todos se adentraron al local, algunos dispuestos, a comenzar con su reto, otros, no tanto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, este capitulo estuvo lleno de besos, jejeje, algo largo, como me gusta, y termino cuando los chicos entraron al bar, que emoción, ¿quién ganara? Eso solo lo se yo, y solo yo muajajaja, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, puesto que no quiero dejarlos con la duda de quien va a ganar el concurso ¿será Yamato? O ¿será Noriko? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo. (como que muy copiada de la tele esa frase ¿no?)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y también espero que me dejen reviews, adiós.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. ¡Vamos a Cantar!

Este capitulo contendrá varias canciones, las cuales no son de mi pertenencia, aun así, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------

_Varios autos se estacionaron frente a un local que tenia un letrero grande de neón que decía: ''White Flag'' todos se adentraron al local, algunos dispuestos, a comenzar con su reto, otros, no tanto._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uniendo Corazones 

**Cap. 6: **¡Vamos a Cantar!

-Noriko: bueno chicos... y Yamato- este hizo una mueca de fastidio- hemos llegado, favor de caminar con cuidado entre la gente, busquen una mesa amplia y...

-Yamato: como si nunca hubiéramos venido a una disco- dijo apartándola del frente y adentrándose al lugar.

-Noriko: bueno supongo que por ser quien eres, tienes mucha experiencia en venir aquí ¿no?

-Hikari: ok, ya vasta, vinimos para estar juntos como amigos.

-Mimi: ejem, ejem- aclaro su garganta mientras tomaba la mano de Koushiro.

-Hikari: ah claro, y en pareja- Mimi le dio una sonrisa.

-Daisuke: ¿pareja?

-Jyou: es cierto, no todos conocen la buena nueva- dijo con un tono de picardía, estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Koushiro.

-Sora: lo mejor será conseguir una mesa y ya allí, Mimi nos hablara de lo ocurrido.

-Koushiro: EJEM, EJEM- esta vez fue Koushiro, haciendo un tono algo exagerado, sabia que había ''niños'' que no debían escuchar ciertas cosas.

-Sora: bueno... mejor... ay ya que, Mimi y Koushiro son pareja.- algunos hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, otros simplemente inexpresivos puesto que ya sabían sobre lo ocurrido.

-Takeru: ¿por qué mi hermano estará tan molesto? El sabe que yo, Daisuke, Hikari, Ken y Miyako, nunca hemos venido a una disco.

-Taichi: esto no es una disco, simplemente es una especie de restaurante donde no venden bebidas a menores.

-Miyako: y donde cantamos.

-Taichi: se me olvido mencionar eso.

-Miyako: ¡Bingo! (apenas recordé que ella utiliza mucho esa palabra)

-------------------------------------------------

-Yamato: aquí esta la mesa- Yamato se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa rectangular... con 12 sillas

-Noriko: em... ¿y se puede saber donde me voy a sentar yo?- pregunto al ver todos los lugares ocupados.

-Yamato: ah disculpa, como antes éramos menos, olvide que había gente nueva.

-Hirumi: yo también soy nueva Yamato.

-Noriko: cállate Hirumi, (pensando) _esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mi plan,- _camino un poco y se puso justo al lado de Yamato- me gusta la cabecera

-Yamato: ¿qué no ves que yo estoy aquí?

-Noriko: ¿te parece si nos jugamos el puesto?

-Jun: aquí van...

-Yamato: será un placer.

-Noriko: bien, escoge una- al momento le lanzo una delgada carpeta que tenia el nombre de varios temas musicales.

-Yamato: no necesito verlas, ya se cual quiero- de inmediato Yamato se puso de pie, y subió al pequeño escenario.

-Noriko: esto va a estar bueno.- Yamato tomo un micrófono, hablo unos segundos con el que parecía ser el que ponía las pistas, después, este hablo.

-Encargado: damas y caballeros, para honrarnos con la primera interpretacion de esta noche, Yamato Ishida, con el tema musical, ''Dime que no''- los que estaban sentados en la mesa (osea que Noriko no) aplaudieron un poco, después Noriko se sentó en el puesto de Yamato. Una tenue melodía de guitarra acústica inundo el lugar, para después, abrir paso a la melodiosa voz de Yamato.

---------

Si me dices que si,

Piénsalo dos veces,

Puede que te convenga decirme que no,

Si me dices que no,

Puede que te equivoques,

Yo me daré a la tarea que me digas que si...

---------

Ok, Yamato cantaba mejor de lo que ella creía, ¿a quien quería engañar? No se esperaba que cantara tan bien, por una milésimo de segundo penso que tendría que quedarse parada, pero Hikari la alentó con sus palabras.

-Hikari: no te preocupes, ya te hemos escuchado, lo harás bien- esto le dio confianza.

---------

si me dices que si,

dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota,

mejor dime que no,

y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas,

dime que no,

pensando en un si,

y déjame lo otro a mi,

que si se me pone fácil,

el amor se hace frágil,

y uno para de soñar,

dime que no,

y deja la puerta abierta...

---------

_¿a quien se la estará dedicando Yamato?_- pensaba Taichi-_ la ultima vez que lo escuche cantar así, fue en su concierto de Navidad, que canto para Sora_- este enfoco su mirada en la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a el, no, Yamato ya no estaba enamorado de ella.. pero ¿podría ser de...

---------

dime que no,

y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si,

dime que no,

y lanzame un si camuflajeado,

clávame una duda, y me quedare a tu lado,

si me dices que si,

parecerá lo incierto,

lo que me pasa en la panza cuando estas por venir,

si me dices que no,

seguiré conquistando,

descubriéndote cosas que ni tu te conoces...

---------

Noriko bajaba la mirada constantemente, sentía como Yamato posaba su mirada en ella mientras cantaba, era cierto que para cantar mejor, ella se enfocaba solo en una cosa, tal vez Yamato hacia lo mismo, o ¿de verdad le estaría dedicando esa canción?

---------

dime que no,

me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si,

dime que no,

y lanzame ese si camuflajeado,

clávame una duda,

y me quedare a tu lado,

siempre lo fácil me duro tan poco,

y no lo niego me divertí,

pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,

porque el amor nuca ha pasado por aquí...

---------

Su hermano escuchaba atentamente, Yamato era un gran cantante, le encantaba escucharlo, ciertamente, era algo que Takeru no había heredado, pero no le importaba, puesto que con tan solo escuchar a su hermano se conformaba. Era cierto que Yamato le había dicho que no tenia dedicatoria, pero la pasión con la que cantaba le decía todo lo contrario.

---------

dime que no,

me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si,

dime que no,

y lanzame ese si camuflajeado,

clávame una duda,

y me quedare a tu lado...

dime que no,

me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,

planeando la estrategia para un si,

dime que no,

y lanzame ese si camuflajeado,

clávame una duda,

y me quedare a tu lado...

Dime que no.

---------

Al terminar, se escucharon muchos aplausos, y no solamente de parte de sus amigos, bajo del escenario y camino hasta su mesa.

-Yamato: ¿me das mi silla?

-Noriko: todavía no ganas Arjona

-Yamato: lo tomare como un cumplido- Noriko soltó un bufido, y se alejo hacia el escenario, otra mujer estaba a punto de subir, pero la aparto del frente, y tomo rápidamente el micrófono.

-Encargado: bien, la segunda interpretación, por parte de Noriko Hatsumiyo, con el tema: ''Que me quedes Tu''

---------

Que se arruinen los canales de noticias

Con lo mucho que odio la televisión

Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas

Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol

Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes

Que se terminen las películas de acción

Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres

Y que se escriba hoy una ultima canción 

---------

Yamato tenia sus ojos desorbitados, y su quijada caída, Noriko estaba cantando bastante divino, además de el, no conocía a nadie que cantara tan bien.

-Taichi: ¿miedo Yamato?- dijo con burla por la cara de su amigo.

-Yamato: nunca

---------

Pero que me quedes tu

Y me quede tu abrazo

Y el beso que inventas cada día

Y que me quede aquí

Después del ocaso

Para siempre tu melancolía

Porque yoooo, yoo si, si

Que dependo de ti

Y si me quedas tu

Me queda la vida 

---------

Sora sabia la magnificencia con la que cantaba Noriko, pero esta vez, se estaba luciendo, estaba cantando mejor que cuando gano ese concurso de canto en Italia, algo mas que no podía dejar pasar Sora, era que al cantar, Noriko no despegaba la mirada de Yamato, y este igual, sabia que ahí pasaba algo, algo mas comúnmente llamado... Amor.

---------

Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos

Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia

Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos

Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia

Que se consuman las palabras en los labios

Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta

O que renuncien los filantropos y sabios

Y que se muera hoy hasta el ultimo poeta 

---------

Yamato: (pensando) _cantas hermoso, no hay quien lo dude, y eres igualmente hermosa, es cierto, tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, ay Noriko, quien diría que a pesar de conocernos hace poco, hemos estado peleando, pero quien diría, que yo de ti... estaría enamorado._

---------

Pero que me quedes tu

Y me quede tu abrazo

Y el beso que inventas cada día

Y que me quede aquí

Después del ocaso

Para siempre tu melancolía

Porque yoooo, yoo si, si

Que dependo de ti

Y si me quedas tu

Me queda la vida...

---------

Noriko finalizo la canción, la gente volvió a aplaudir fuertemente, había sido una interpretación maravillosa, igual a la de Yamato, bajo del escenario y se acerco a sus amigos.

-Noriko: bien, ¿quién gano?

-Sora: mmm... no puedo decidirme.

-Mimi: ambos cantan divino.

-Jyou: exacto, ¿no han pensado en un dueto?

-Yamato y Noriko: ¡NO!

-Taichi: vaya, vaya, parece que nadie gana después de todo, ¿por qué no simplemente piden otra silla?

-Noriko: no se trata de la silla

-Yamato: se trata de saber quien estaba en lo correcto y quien no.

-Hikari: tal vez con un par de canciones mas.

-Yamato y Noriko: ¡entendido!- ambos corrieron al escenario, Yamato fue el primero en tomar el micrófono, pero Noriko no bajo, así pasaron toda la noche, cuando uno terminaba una canción, seguía el otro, hasta que...

-Yamato y Noriko: ¿QUIÉN GANO?- dijeron por el micrófono, que sorpresa ver que el lugar estaba desierto, ni rastro de sus amigos, el encargado de las pistas estaba dormido en una silla, y bajo el escenario solo se encontraba un conserje poniendo de cabeza las sillas sobre las mesas.

-Yamato: creo que nadie gano después de todo.

-Noriko: ¡nos abandonaron!

-Yamato: jeje, ahora se como se sintió Taichi cuando lo deje solo en el salón de castigo.

-Noriko: ahhh, como sea, llamare a un taxi- esta saco su celular, pero Yamato lo tomo rápidamente y colgó.- hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Yamato: no te molestes, yo tengo auto.

-Noriko: ¿estas dispuesto a llevar a tu rival en tu auto?

-Yamato: no eres mi rival, eres mi amiga- dijo en un tono bastante creíble y además tierno.

-Noriko: ¿cuando surgió ese repentino cambio?

-Yamato: para empezar nunca has sido mi rival- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Noriko tras el.- por si no lo has notado... tu eres la que comienza todas la peleas- Noriko se sonrojo, nunca se había percatado de eso.

-Noriko: bueno... es porque...

-Yamato: no me des explicaciones- abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto, dejando entrar a Noriko, después el subió a su puesto del conductor.

-------------------------------------------------

-Sora: ¿crees que haya sido correcto abandonarlos?

-Hirumi: sip, ellos no quisieron parar aun cuando gritamos que se detuvieran.

-Sora: supongo, solo espero que no lleguen muy tarde.

-Hirumi: lo dudo, buenas noches Sora

-Sora: hasta mañana pequeña.

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi: gracias por traerme bombón- después le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Koushiro: cuídate Mimi.- esta volvió a adentrarse en el auto.

-Mimi: sabes... que bueno que los demás ya saben que somos pareja.

-Koushiro: supongo, ¿por qué?

-Mimi: porque Hirumi dice que eres lindo.

-Koushiro: jeje... no la culpo.

-Mimi: ehm, ahora resulta que eres vanidoso.

-Koushiro: ¿es un crimen?

-Mimi: no, sino yo ya tuviera cadena perpetua- rieron ligeramente.- Koushiro, ¿me quieres?...

-Koushiro: claro que te quiero.

-Mimi: ¿me amas?

-Koushiro: repíteme lo que te dije cuando estaba ebrio.

-Mimi: ejm, ejm- aclaro su garganta- ''Mimi, tal vez este ebrio pero mis sentimientos no cambian hacia ti, te amo''

-Koushiro: y lo cumplo- y volvió a besar a la pelirrosada

-Mimi: gracias.

-Koushiro: ¿por qué?

-Mimi: por ser quien eres- bajo del auto y se encamino hasta su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------

-Noriko: en la próxima vuelta a la derecha- Noriko le daba la dirección de su hogar a Matt mientras conducía.

-Yamato: y dime Nori...- ¿Nori? Ni siquiera sus padres se atrevían a decirle de ess modo.- ¿por qué siempre quieres pelear conmigo?

-Noriko: porque creí que te gustaba pelear conmigo.

-Yamato: lo que me gusta de ti es otra cosa.- estaciono el auto, frente a un gran edificio.

-Noriko: ¿qué es?- se sonrojo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Yamato: ay tontita, eres tu- Noriko se tenso, juro que pudo haber encajado sus uñas al asiento de piel del auto.

-Noriko: ¿qué?

-Yamato: ¿no te has dado cuenta cielo? Me gustas hasta morir- fue acercándose lentamente hacia su amiga.- nunca podría estar celoso de tus cualidades, si eso es lo que realza tu belleza.

-Noriko: Yamato no...- esta, trataba de alejarse todo lo que podía, hasta verse detenida por la puerta del auto.

-Yamato: ¿no que querida? No te preocupes, yo no haré nada que tu no quieras- rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de Noriko, esto hizo que se acercaran mucho mas, Noriko se encontraba completamente sonrojada, Yamato, estaba bastante calmado.

-Noriko: no Yamato... no quiero que jueguen conmigo... otra vez

-Yamato: ¿qué?- la aparto un poco hasta lograr ver sus ojos que se habían tornado cristalinos.

-Noriko: en Italia, antes de conocer a Sora... me paso algo...

((FLASH BACK))

Un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel miraba con detenimiento a Noriko.

-Noriko: ¿qué sucede Valentino?

-Valentino: solo admiro tu belleza

-Noriko: que lindo eres, entonces... ¿qué estilo de vestido te gusta mas?

-Valentino: estoy seguro, que con cualquiera que uses te veras preciosa en nuestra boda- a pesar de la corta edad de ambos jóvenes, sus padres habían aceptado su matrimonio, ambos se conocían de toda la ida y algo como eso ya se veía próximo.

-Noriko: ¿Valentino?- pregunto Noriko al adentrarse en una gran residencia.

-Valentino: ¿Noriko? ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo su prometido desde la parte superior de las escaleras, estaba envuelto solo en una toalla.

-Noriko: ¿acabas de ducharte? Lo lamento pero... tengo que ver que este lugar este impecable para mañana, nuestros padres vendrán y...- subió rápidamente las escaleras, camino un poco mas aprisa hasta la habitación, Valentino trato de detenerla, pero al abrir la puerta... encontró a una mujer tendida sobre la cama de Valentino solo cubierta por una sabana.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-Noriko: por favor Yamato, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Sora le conté que estuve a punto de casarme- las lagrimas ya no habían soportado mas dentro de sus ojos, y dejo que salieran, corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

-Yamato: no... pero Noriko, yo nunca seria capaz de algo como eso.- seco con su mano las lagrimas.

-Noriko: ¿por qué no?

-Yamato: porque yo te amo...- Noriko miro fijamente al joven, esta le dio una sonrisa, este se la devolvió, Yamato se acerco nuevamente hasta juntar sus labios, en un beso de amor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Sexto capitulo, y aun me faltan muchas parejas, uff, pero me divierto mucho con este fic, este capitulo hablo sobre el pasado de Noriko, y por fin se dejo envolver por los encantos de Yama... bueno, esperen pronto mi próxima actualización. Dejen reviews porfis!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
